Life in Hell
by Arwennicole
Summary: Savannah Laurel was "Daddy's Little Girl" and "Mommy's Little Demon", but both terms mean something completely to her. All her life she never needed protection, but when the world ends she has to go from Savannah to Atlanta to try to find her ex-boyfriend for her daughter's sake.
1. Chapter 1

Life in Hell

By

Nicole

 **Summary: Savannah Laurel was "Daddy's Little Girl" and "Mommy's Little Demon", but both terms mean something completely to her. All her life she never needed protection, but when the world ends she has to go from Savannah to Atlanta to try to find her ex-boyfriend for her daughter's sake.**

Life in Hell

Chapter 1: The Duo

Savannah Laurel drove down the empty streets in the Ford Pickup she had hotwired two towns back. Behind the seat she kept checking that her weapons were snug and not rolling around everywhere. Sitting next to her, sleeping against the door is a young girl with chin-length light brown hair, wearing worn out hiking boots ripped, dirty blue jeans, a tan nearly brown tank top, and an off-white near gray over shirt. She couldn't be any older than ten-years-old. Savannah rubbed her arm, making her wake up. "What?" the girl asked.

"Get up, we're near the next town," Savannah replied.

The girl rubbed her eyes as Savannah pulled into a gas station. "Ya know there's no gas," the girl commented.

"Stay within my sight," she told her.

The girl nodded as they got out of the truck. "Amelia," she called out. The girl turned around. Savannah held out a knife. "How many times I tell ye about losing this?" she asked.

"Sorry," Amelia answered, taking the knife, putting it in her back pocket.

"Sorry won't help if a walker is on yer ass," Savannah told her.

Amelia pulled her hair out of her eyes. She started scavenging the gas station for what could be left for food and water. She played with the little crucifix around her neck. She bit her lower lip as she went behind the counter to grab more medicine to trade down the road for food or water. She heard heavy breathing and gasped when she saw a walker trudging from the back of the gas station. Walking over with her knife, she thrust it into the walker's forehead. She yanked her knife back out, running outside.

Savannah was filling up her car with whatever gas was left in the pump when Amelia ran out. "Mom, there's walkers," she said frantically.

"Get in," Savannah answered.

Savannah grabbed her bow and fired a single arrow into the walker's head. "Start the truck," she ordered Amelia. Amelia immediately started the truck as more walkers made their way around to the front. Savannah cracked her neck as he held up her bow. "Here we go," she said with a sigh before she fired her arrows into the walkers.

"Mom!" Amelia called out.

Savanah punched a walker behind her right in the stomach. She kicked their legs out from underneath them. She swung her knife around, thrusting it into the walker's head before firing another arrow into the walker's head. Getting up, she grabbed her arrows, running to her truck.

Jumping in, she hit the gas and sped down the road. "Are ya bit?" Savannah asked.

"No," Amelia replied.

Amelia pulled her knees up to her chest. "Momma, do you think dad is still alive?" she asked.

"Your dad is too stubborn and hotheaded to die," Savannah replied.

Amelia looked out the window at the other walkers on the road. "Every time ya see one of those walkers you ask me that," she added.

"Because ya said we would find him," Amelia answered.

"Georgia's a big state, baby, it's going to take more than a few weeks to find him," Savannah told her.

"Where would he go?" Amelia asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Savannah replied.

They turned a corner, heading down a familiar road Amelia hadn't seen in a long time. They pulled up to a trailer and Amelia jumped out. "DADDY!" she shouted.

"Amelia Ray!" Savannah hissed at her.

Amelia bit her lower lip, pulling open the door and running inside. The smell made her gag and back up, covering her nose and her mouth. Savannah looked inside to see what was left of a rotting walker carcass. "Yer dad's truck isn't outside, he probably hasn't been here in days," Savannah told her. Savannah grabbed Amelia's hand and the walked back over to the truck.

They started driving down the road again. "We'll find yer dad," she assured her daughter. Amelia wrapped her arms around herself, playing with her necklace again.

"Ya and dad won't fight all the time will ya?" she asked.

"I can't make promises that I don't know I can keep, baby," Savannah replied.

"Why do ye and dad hate each other so much?" Amelia asked.

"I don't hate yer dad, yer dad don't hate me. We are just complicated," she answered.

Amelia rested her head on the door. Savannah rested her hand on her knee. Amelia gripped her mother's hand tightly. "One thing has always been certain, baby, yer dad and I love ya very much," she added.

"I know, I just wish you two would like each other," Amelia answered.

Savannah gave her daughter's hand a squeeze before she kept driving.

Two days later, the truck started to chug. "No!" she gasped, "Oh fuck!"

"Momma?" Amelia asked tiredly.

"Don't worry, baby," Savannah assured her.

Savannah got out of the truck, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at the engine. The engine was completely gone. "Fuck me," she muttered. Savannah looked at Amelia. "We're going to walk the trails from here," she stated. Amelia grabbed what weapons she could. They got their stuff together, heading towards the forest. Amelia held Savannah's hand tightly, Savannah moved her thumb over her hand.

"Did you and dad ever really love each other?" Amelia asked as they walked along a trail together.

"All these questions about yer dad and me," she quipped.

"Can't help me being curious, you and dad fought every day since I was born," Amelia replied.

"Even before," Savannah told her with a sigh, "Your dad and I are both stubborn and hotheaded."

"Do you even want to see him?" Amelia asked.

Savannah sighed. "It'll be weird, I haven't seen him in four years," She pointed out.

"Since Billy," Amelia muttered.

Savannah crouched in front of her daughter. "Billy is gone, he will never hurt us again," she assured her. Amelia nodded her head slowly. Savannah pushed the hair from her daughter's eyes. "I love you so much, Mia," she said softly, "No matter what, you just get excited about seeing your dad okay?"

"If he's alive," Amelia answered.

"He's alive, baby," she assured her, "I know he is."

Amelia hugged her tight. Savannah hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "He's alive," she repeated.

They travelled through the forest for the next several hours. It was growing dark, which didn't sit well with Savannah. "Momma, I'm getting tired," Amelia told her.

"We'll just get up this hill here," Savannah answered.

They climbed the hill and Amelia saw a campfire. "There's a camp," She said anxiously. Savannah held onto her hand as they walked over to the camp. They saw several women and a couple of men and two children around a campfire. Immediately, three men grabbed their guns.

"Don't shoot!" Savannah called out, raising her hands.

Amelia held her hands up, fear pulsing through the girl's system. "Are you bit?" a man with dark hair demanded as he walked up.

"No, no, it's just my daughter and me," Savannah answered.

"How did you find us?" he demanded, taking their weapons.

"I was searching for my ex-boyfriend," she answered, "I'm Savannah, this is my daughter, Amelia. We have come all the way from Savannah."

"Savannah from Savannah?" an overweight man from a lawn chair scoffed.

The man checked them both. "They're clean," he told them. Amelia wrapped her arms tightly around Savannah's waist, staring at them.

"Why would you come all the way out here searching for your ex?" the old man asked.

"That's my dad, I want to see my dad," Amelia answered.

"We can't send them out in the woods, it's dark," one of the blond woman insisted.

"Yes, you can stay with us," another man answered.

"Rick," the first man started to say.

"There's no point sending them out to the woods with those things," Rick answered.

The first man sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

"Come eat, I'm Rick, this is my wife, Lori, my son, Carl," Rick told them.

Savannah smiled, shaking their hands. "I'm Andrea, this is my sister, Amy," the first blond woman told them.

"Ed, useless sack of waste next to me is Carol and our daughter Sophia," the overweight man muttered.

"I'm Glenn," the Asian young man told them.

"And I'm Dale," the old man stated, "This here is Shane."

"I'm Morales, this is my wife Miranda, and our children Louis and Elizabeth," the other man answered.

"And I'm Jacqui," the African American woman greeted smiling softly, "Why don't you two have a seat?"

Savannah and Amelia sat down. "Do you know where your dad is?" Amy asked.

"No," Amelia replied.

Savannah stroked her hair gently.

After eating, Savannah watched as Amelia slept with her head on her lap. "How long have ya'll been travelling?" Rick asked. Savannah stroked her hair from her eyes.

"Three days, after all of this happened…the first thing she wanted was her dad, so I promised we'd come out here to help her find him," she answered.

Savannah cradled her daughter close. "I have been determined to find him just for her," she added.

"You didn't care to see him again?" Lori asked.

Savannah laughed. "My ex and I have this relationship. You can't get us in a room without one of us trying to killing the other or one of us is coming out pregnant," she quipped. They all chuckled at her statement. "The one good thing that came out of this is this little girl, amazing what whisky and bourbon can do," she added. The adults looked at each other and smirked.

"Alcohol makes babies?" Eliza asked confused.

"You'll understand when you're older," Morales answered.

Savannah smiled a little, pulling Amelia a little closer.


	2. Keeping a Promise

Chapter 2: Keeping a Promise

The next day, Amelia was helping her mom with chores through the day. "We can't stay long, we need to reach Atlanta," Savannah told the group.

"You might not want to do that," Rick answered.

"Why not?" Savannah asked.

"Atlanta is completely taken over by walkers," Shane answered, "Going there is suicide."

Amelia frowned. "But…my dad is there," she insisted. Amelia looked at Savannah. "You said we'll still go find daddy," she added.

"Amelia, stop," Savannah answered firmly.

"Your ex is probably one of those things now," Ed told her before popping open another beer.

"Ed," Andrea scolded him.

"What? It's the truth," Ed replied.

Amelia swallowed as tears welled up in her eyes. Savannah hugged her daughter tightly. "Your dad isn't one of those things," she assured her softly. Savannah glared at Ed.

"Don't glare at me," Ed told her.

"Don't scare my child," Savannah answered.

Savannah rubbed her back when suddenly they could hear the other children screaming. "MOMMY!" they heard the children scream. Savannah grabbed her gun.

"Amelia, you stay put," she ordered.

Amelia nodded before she ran into the woods with the others. She had her bow at the ready as she followed the direction the men were running to. "We don't need your help," Ed told her.

"I ain't your wife to boss around," Savannah answered.

Savannah held her bow up when they found a walker munching on a dead deer. "Goddamn," she muttered as she kept her bow raised. She fired an arrow into its back, making it swing around when its head was taken off. She looked up when she heard a twig snap. She held her bow up again ready to fire when Daryl walked around a rock. His eyes were on the dead deer.

"Son of a bitch! That's MY deer!" he exclaimed.

He stared at the deer. "Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy, disease bearin, motherless toxic bastard!" he exclaimed, kicking the walker with each word.

"Calm down son that's not helpin," Dale told him.

"What do you know about it old man?" Daryl demanded, walking over, "I've been trackin this deer for miles. Drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. Do you think we could cut around this screwed up part right here?"

He looked up and that was when he noticed Savannah standing there. "I wouldn't chance it," Shane answered.

"Savannah?" Daryl asked.

"Bout time you notice something else than your own work," she quipped.

Daryl walked over and Savannah couldn't help but get a little emotional when he hugged her tightly. "What the fuck you doin out here?" he asked, hugging her tighter.

"Had to leave Savannah, Billy's dead," she replied.

"Fuck," he muttered, "Where's my girl?"

Savannah cleared her throat, pulling back. "She's back at camp," she replied.

"Let's go, I got us some squirrel," he told the rest of the group.

He looked at the severed head that was still snapping. "You guys know better," he told them before taking an arrow and slamming it into the head. He took his arrow back out, rushing back towards camp.

"You didn't tell us Daryl was your ex," Shane commented.

Savannah grabbed her arrow out of the dead walker's back. "You never asked," she answered before walking back towards camp.

At camp, Amelia was playing with her necklace again. Jacqui was showing the girl a book when they heard twigs cracking. Amelia grabbed for her knife, holding it up. "Knew your momma taught you something right," Daryl commented.

"Daddy!" Amelia gasped, running over.

Daryl caught his little girl up into his arms, lifting her up off the ground. He held her tighter as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He kissed the side of her head as Amelia cried into his neck. Savannah smiled to see her daughter so happy again. Amelia reached out to Savannah. "Thought you hated being touched, Daryl?" Ed asked as he sat down.

"Fuck off," Daryl answered before hugging Savannah and Amelia closer.

Daryl set Amelia down, but the ten-year-old just hugged him around the waist. "She's been waiting the last several weeks to see you since this happened," Savannah told him. Daryl stroked the top of her head.

"I don't mind it," he answered.

After a while, he looked around the camp. "Where's Merle?" he asked noticing his brother wasn't with them.

"Your brother's here?" Savannah asked, her stomach twisting.

She and Merle had an even more violent relationship than she had with Daryl. "Supposed to be," he replied. She saw the rest of the group get uncomfortable but then Rick told him what had happened and that they had left Merle handcuffed to the roof. It wasn't much of a surprise when he had told them they were going back for him.

"Daryl, Atlanta is overrun with those things," Savannah answered.

"The more reason to go back," he told her.

"I left a bag of guns in the street back there," Rick put in.

Amelia hugged Daryl tighter around the waist. "Daddy, don't go, please," she begged tearfully.

"I'll be back in no time," he assured her.

Savannah frowned, letting out a deep breath. "Your momma will be here with you," he added.

"I want you to stay," Amelia answered.

Daryl crouched in front of her. "Hey, hey, what do I say about that?" he asked. Amelia nodded her head slowly, swallowing. "You're my little soldier," he added.

"Yeah," she answered.

Amelia hugged her father tight around the waist again. Daryl hugged her back, rubbing her back. "I love you, Chipmunk," He murmured, "You got your cross?" She nodded. "Good, keep that on," he told her.

"Okay," she answered softly.

"Be good for your momma," he finished telling her as he looked at Savannah.

Savannah stared at him. "I'd tell you to be careful, but I think you would get hurt just to spite me," she commented, making him smirk.

"I'll miss you too," he answered.

She crossed her arms, letting out a deep breath. Daryl left with the rest of the team and Amelia ran over to her mother, hugging her tight. "He'll be back, sweetheart," she assured her. Amelia nodded with a frown.

Later on, Amelia held Savannah's hand as they went down by the river to clean their clothes. "Sweetheart you can go play with the other kids," Savannah suggested. Amelia shook her head, her arm moving tightly around her mother's waist.

"Poor thing, she loves her daddy," Carol commented.

"That she does, daddy's little girl ever since she was born," Savannah answered as she sat down.

"Daryl never mentioned having a wife and family," Andrea commented.

Savannah scoffed. "No, no, I said my ex, as in ex-boyfriend, never been married," she answered, "And I wouldn't expect him to go around telling everyone about us."

"Did you two ever talk about the possibility?" Carol asked curiously.

Savannah stroked her daughter's hair. "Honestly, do you see Daryl being the marrying type?" she asked seriously.

"She's got a point," Andrea answered.

Amelia sat beside Savannah, her head on her lap. Savannah stroked her hair. "Honey, go up with the other kids, let me talk to the adults?" Savannah asked.

"Okay," Amelia sighed.

The women watched as Amelia went back to the camp. "She's beautiful," Carol commented.

"Thanks, guess that's one thing Daryl and I got right," she answered as she started washing her laundry.

"I do miss my Maytag," Carol sighed.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav," Andrea answered.

"I miss my coffee maker," Jacqui sighed as she wrung out her clothes, "With that dual drip filter, and built in grinder, honey."

"My computer…and texting," Amy sighed.

"I miss air my air conditioning and my sleep number bed," Savannah answered.

They all went silent for a minute. "I miss my vibrator," Andrea blurted out honestly, making them all look at her.

"Oh my God!" Amy laughed in disbelief.

Savannah started laughing, putting her head in her hands. Carol glanced over her shoulder before looking back at the other women. "Me too," she told them, making them all laugh louder. Savannah looked up when Ed made his way down the hill.

"What's so funny?" Ed demanded as he stuck his cigarette in his mouth.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed," Andrea answered.

The women all fell silent. Savannah stared at Ed with a glare. His attitude reminded her too much of Billy. "Problem, Ed?" Andrea asked, getting irritated with his staring. Savannah put her shirt down to dry.

"Nothin that concerns you," Ed answered.

Savannah looked over at Amelia. "Mia, honey, what are you doing?" she called out.

"Catching frogs with Carl," Amelia answered.

"Okay, just stay right there, baby," Savannah told her, standing up.

"You should focus more on your work, this ain't no comedy club," Ed told Carol.

Savannah looked over to see Lori sending Carl away. "Momma?" Amelia called out.

"Go with Carl, listen to Lori," Savannah answered.

Amelia looked in Carl's direction, but then back in her mother's direction. Savannah looked over as Andrea stood up. "Tell you what, Ed, if you don't like how your laundry is being done, do it yourself," Andrea told him, "Here." Andrea threw the shirt at him but then Ed threw it right back at her.

"Ain't my job, Missy," Ed answered.

"Andrea, don't," Amy insisted.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea demanded.

"It's not listening to some uppity, smart-mouthed bitch," Ed answered, "Tell you what."

He gestured to Carol. "Come on, let's go," he told her. Savannah stood in front of Carol.

"You going to hit her because you can't hit us?" Savannah demanded.

"You're here for a day and you think you know me?" Ed asked.

"I have known men like you all my life," she answered.

"Andrea, Savannah, please it doesn't matter," Carol whispered fearfully.

Savannah turned to her. "Yes it does," she answered. Ed grabbed her arm.

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass cause you, Anrea, are some college educated cooze and you, Savannah, you think you know everything cuz you fucked probably the sleeziest guy in this group," Ed told her.

Savannah swung around, glaring at Ed. "The one thing that makes Daryl Dixon a better person than you is he never laid a hand on a woman, he's not a coward that way," Savannah told him angrily.

"Ya'll don't wanna keep prodding the bull here, come on," Ed ordered.

Savannah stood in front of Carol. Ed moved faster, grabbing Savannah around her throat. "LET HER GO!" Andrea shouted.

"MOMMY!" Amelia screamed.

Savannah kicked Ed in the shin. "Don't! Don't, I'm coming," Carol answered. Savannah held her throat as all the other women surrounded Carol to stop her from going with Ed. Shane walked over, grabbing Ed and throwing him to the ground.

"No," Carol sobbed.

Savannah hugged Carol with the other women reassuring her as Shane punched Ed repeatedly. "SHANE, STOP!" they shouted when they saw Shane was ready to beat him to death.

"Stop it!" Carol sobbed out.

"You put your hands on your wife, your daughter, or anyone else in this camp one more time I will not stop next time do you hear me?!" Shane ordered, "Do you hear me?!"

"Yes," Ed slurred.

"I'll beat you to death, Ed!" Shane snarled before punching him one more time.

Carol pushed Savannah away, running to Ed sobbing. "Mommy!" Amelia called out, running to her.

"I'm okay, honey," Savannah answered, hugging Amelia.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine," Savannah answered, "If that's the worse I'll endure today then it's a good day."

Amelia started crying at all the times she had seen her mom get beaten up before. "I'm okay, sweetheart," she whispered softly, "I'm okay." Savannah gathered her laundry. "Let's go back to camp, come on baby," she murmured. Savannah held Amelia's hand as they went back up the hill.

Reaching the camp, Savannah was hanging up the laundry as Amelia sat on the ground with a drawing pad Dale found in his RV for her to use. "Savannah," Amy called out. Savannah glanced at the woman as she walked up. "You okay?" she asked.

"If you think that's going to bother me, you obviously don't know me that well," Savannah answered.

"You're right, we don't," Andrea commented.

Savannah looked at them. "Don't jump into conclusions about Daryl you guys know him well by now, beating women isn't his style," she answered. Savannah gave them a small grin. "Let's put it this way, my beatings were to protect my baby," she added, "And I didn't get to see my baby for two years because I was protecting her." Savannah just went back to work, her expression turning emotionless. Amelia saw her mother go into her "safe zone" and walked over to her, hugging her around the waist.

"I love you, momma," she whispered.

Savannah hugged her. "I love you, baby," she answered, kissing the top of her head.


	3. Safety Destroyed

Chapter 3: Safety Destroyed

The day went on, Savannah's temper calmed down and she and Amelia were sitting in one of the lawn chairs. Carol smiled softly. "How are you Carol?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine," Carol answered.

"Amelia, Sophia, how about you girls go play?" Savannah suggested.

"Go on," Carol told her daughter.

The two women watched as their children went to play. "They are amazing, resilient," Carol commented.

"That they are," Savannah answered, "My little girl has seen Hell and even though it's made her stronger, she's still that little girl that liked it when her dad would send her a new horse to add to her collection of horses."

"Daryl sent her gifts?" Carol asked.

"Daryl has a hard exterior, but he's…all teddy bear when it comes to Amelia, you should've seen him the day she was born. He wouldn't put her down," Savannah answered laughing at the memory.

Savannah held her beer out to Carol. "Don't tell him I said that," she added.

"Scout's honor," Carol answered, making her laugh.

"I just have a hard time believing Daryl has a soft interior," Lori commented.

Savannah shrugged. "He only does with Amelia, why do you think we have a hard time getting along?" Savannah asked.

"Then how come you two kept going out?" Lori asked.

Savannah leaned back. "He's a jackass hick son of a bitch but he's the only guy I can trust with everything and he doesn't expect anything in return," she replied.

Savannah looked over at her daughter with a smile. The kids were caught up in a game of tag when Andrea and Amy walked up with a bunch of fish they had caught. "Thanks to you, my children will eat tonight," Morales told them. Savannah smiled as she took another swig of her beer. She could use to staying here for a little while, as long as Daryl stayed she was going to stay. Now was not the time for this family to be split up. Savannah winced at her own thoughts, their daughter, their daughter. They weren't much of a family, two people trying to parent their daughter.

"I take it you were married before this happened?" Lori asked.

"Excuse me?" Savannah asked.

Lori gestured to her left hand that had the tan line. Savannah looked at the tan line and sighed. "Unfortunately," she muttered, "Evil fucker."

"You lost two years with Amelia?" Carol asked.

Savannah swallowed at the memory, looking at her little girl. "I had her live with Daryl for a couple of years, things got pretty bad," she said softly, "But doesn't matter. Bastard's dead, I have my daughter. That's all that matters." Savannah got out of her chair. "I'm not going to sit here and have a continuous pow wow about what my life was like before this, unlike some of you ladies besides Carol, not all of us lived the cookie cutter life," she told them walking away.

Lori got up and walked after her. She found Savannah sitting by a tree, tossing a knife in the air before catching it then flipped it again. "Our lives aren't cookie cutter," Lori told her. Savannah took a long drink from her beer bottle, still flipping the knife. "We've all been struggling, we're all fighting to survive," she added. Savannah couldn't help but smirk.

"I have been fighting to survive since the day I was born, Lori," she answered, "One thing Dixon and I have in common is we have been fighting to survive. I have been abandoned, beaten in every way you can think of. When men look at me, they see a nice fuck. Only guy who never treated me like a piece of meat was him."

"You still care about him," Lori concluded.

Savannah chuckled lightly. "Oh you know how to get into a person's head without even tryin, probably the fact you're the cop's wife you know how to make people open easier to you," she added, "Which should be the opposite for me been arrested more than enough times in my life."

"For what?" Lori asked.

"Stupid shit, mostly for my drinking," she replied, "I had to quit that cold turkey when the stick turned pink. Tell you what, Daryl almost had to tie me to the bed to keep me from scratching his face off during one of my fits."

"And now you're drinking," Lori commented.

Savannah stared at the bottle. "Nobody's perfect," she answered, "Married a man cuz I thought my baby girl should have some stability in her life, man was I wrong."

"What happened to your husband?" Lori asked.

Savannah tossed the bottle on the ground, flipping her knife again. "I killed him," she replied simply, "And I'd do it again too." With that she sheathed her knife and got up. and Lori watched as Savannah ran over, lifting Amelia up and swinging the laughing child around in circles.

Night fell, they were all sitting around the new campfire eating their dinner. Amelia sat at her mother's feet, smiling up at her. Dale was quoting or misquoting some famous author or someone Savannah didn't recognize, but smirked as she sat back, setting her plate down on the ground. Amy stood up. "Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"I have to pee, jeez you try to be discreet around here," Amy muttered as she walked away, making them laugh.

Savannah chuckled softly, Amelia sat in her lap as she hugged her little girl close. "Now and then when I see her face…she takes me away to that special place and I stared too long…I'd probably break down and cry. Sweet child o' mine…sweet love of mine," she sang to the smiling and giggling child. Savannah rocked her from side to side when suddenly they could hear screaming. Looking over, they saw a walker biting and eating Amy's arm. Savannah immediately jumped from her chair, grabbing her knife.

"MOMMA!" Amelia screamed.

"Stay behind me, baby!" Savannah answered, pulling Amelia behind her.

Savannah grabbed one Walker by the knife, stabbing it in the head before kicking it away. She pulled her handgun from the back of her pants, firing at others that were coming towards them. Amelia let out a scream when a walker was too close to her and Savannah thrust a knife into its head. "It's okay, baby, you're okay," Savannah assured her. Savannah saw Miranda and the kids trying to run to the RV. "MIRANDA!" she called out, "Morales I got them!" Miranda and the kids hid behind her as she continued to fire shots when her gun started to click. "Fuck!" she hissed, grabbing her knife again.

Suddenly, a shotgun rang through the air right in front of them and Savannah saw Rick and the others returning. "AMELIA!" Daryl shouted after beating one walker's skull in, "SAVANNAH!"

"DADDY!" Amelia shouted.

Amelia ran over to her father frantically. Daryl lifted his daughter up into his arms. "I've got you, Chipmunk, hang on to me," He told her. He handed Savannah another gun, which she had locked and loaded almost immediately. She fired off several shots, killing the rest of the walkers. "Are you bit? Are you scratched?" Daryl asked, setting her down.

"We're okay," Savannah assured him, surprised when Daryl pulled her into a tight hug.

Savannah hugged her back, all tension left her shoulders and her body as Daryl hugged both her and Amelia tight. Amelia hugged Daryl around the waist, crying from the adrenaline wearing off. They all looked over to see Andrea crying over Amy's dead body. Savannah felt her heart break for the woman as Daryl kept his arm around her back as they surrounded the distraught woman. "I remember my dream, why I dug the holes," they heard Jim say. Daryl held onto Amelia.

"Come on, you don't need to see this, Chipmunk," Daryl told Amelia, lifting her up and carrying her away.

Savannah rested her hand on Daryl's back as they moved from the sight but making sure to stay safe from anymore walkers. Daryl sat down and Amelia hugged her father tightly. "Where's Merle?" Savannah asked. Daryl glanced at her.

"I don't know, he sawed his own hand off and escaped with our van," he replied.

Savannah frowned, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm here now," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

Morning came, they started burning the walkers and were about to burn the dead of their own when Glenn shouted how they need to bury their own not burn them. "Amelia, stay within my and your mother's sight, ya hear?" Daryl told her.

"Yes, dad," she answered.

Daryl looked over to see Andrea leaning over Amy's dead body. He kept his daughter close, any minute Amy was going to turn into one of them. "Daryl, she doesn't need to see this," Savannah told him.

"Yea, go sit in the RV with the other kids, don't come out until your momma or I get you," Daryl answered.

Amelia nodded, going over to the RV, climbing inside. Daryl took his pickaxe, hitting every dead body in the brain to keep them from reanimating. "I'm sorry about Merle," she told him.

"Yeah, like you gave a shit what happened to him," Daryl answered.

"I do because of what he means to you," Savannah told him.

They heard a gun click and looked up to see Andrea holding a gun to Rick's head, forcing him to back up. "Dammit, this isn't gonna get us nowhere," Daryl muttered as he walked over. Savannah followed him. "That dead girl is a walking time bomb," he told Rick.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"Take the shot," Daryl replied in an "obviously" kind of tone.

Rick just stared at him. "Clean in the brain from here, hell I can hit her between the eyes from this distance," he added.

"No," Lori answered, "For God's sakes let her be."

Daryl stormed away, frustrated.

After getting rid of the dead, Savannah sat beside Daryl as they were listening to Rick and Shane debate about going to the CDC. "What do we do?" she asked. Daryl leaned back against the tree.

"I'd say we'd take our chances," he replied.

Daryl looked over at her. "Take the Chipmunk out of here, somewhere that might be a little safer. Nowhere's safe, but if we can get her out of these woods I can sleep better at night," he told her.

"Why do you call her that?" Carl asked, "Chipmunk?"

"Because on one of those ultrasounds, the doctor said she was the size of an avocado and Daryl here said she looked like a chipmunk," Savannah replied.

"She did," he muttered, "She was weird looking until she came out."

Daryl looked at Amelia who was asleep against his side. "Didn't stop you from holding her the first three days," Savannah quipped.

"She's mine, always will be too," Daryl answered.

Lori couldn't help but smile to see the father in Daryl come out. Amelia gripped Daryl's shirt tighter when he tried to move. She whimpered softly, making Daryl just switch his position on the ground to get more comfortable. "Daddy's girl since birth," Savannah commented. Daryl propped a leg up on the rock in front of him.

"At least she's asleep," he answered.

Savannah leaned back, closing her eyes with a sigh as she started to fall asleep.


	4. A Spark?

Chapter 4: A Spark?

The long journey to the CDC took nearly the whole day. Savannah sat in the truck with Daryl while Amelia sat between them. Amelia was playing with the necklace around her neck. "Hey, Chipmunk, when we get here you don't touch anything," Daryl told her. Amelia nodded her head slowly.

"I miss home," Amelia answered.

"You miss that ratty trailer?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, I miss tracking," Amelia replied with a sigh.

Daryl stroked the top of her head. They reached the CDC. "Stay close," Savannah told Amelia. She got out of the truck with her parents, holding her knife that she finally put in the sheath where it belonged. They went up to the building to see that it was locked down.

"There's no one here," Shane told Rick.

Savannah looked at Daryl. "We can't stay here," she told him, swallowing hard.

"The truck's out of gas," Daryl answered.

Savannah's mind started racing. It was getting dark and walkers made their way over to them. "Momma," Amelia said fearfully.

"Get your bike and get Amelia out of here," Savannah told Daryl.

"I ain't going without you," Daryl said suddenly.

Savannah stared at him. "I ain't leavin," he repeated. Savannah swallowed as she looked over to see Rick and Shane shouting.

"YOU'RE KILLING US! YOU'RE KILLING US!" Rick shouted at the camera.

The doors suddenly opened, and they ran inside before the walkers could get them.

The doors were locked, Savannah kept looking at Daryl. Daryl held onto Amelia's hand as they stood in the elevator. "I never saw a doctor packing so much heat before," Daryl commented.

"It's a precaution," he replied.

After their dinner and the scientist told them about their temporary rooms. "Easy on the hot water," he told them.

Savannah went into the bedroom with Amelia. "You want to sleep here or with dad?" she asked.

"I want to stay with dad," Amelia answered.

"Okay," she answered, following her to Daryl's room.

Savannah cleared her throat as they reached Daryl's room. She looked over at her ex as he got up from the couch. "She wants to stay in here with you," she told him.

"Sure thing," he answered.

Savannah bit her lower lip. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Daryl and Savannah left the room, closing the door behind them. She could smell the alcohol on him. "What was all that about?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, resting his hand on the wall.

"Why wouldn't you leave me behind?" she asked, "Risking Amelia's life like that."

"If we weren't leaving all together we weren't leaving at all," he answered.

Savannah shook her head. "You're not allowed to think that way," she told him, "Not when our daughter is involved." He rested his hands up by her head.

"She would never have forgiven me if I left you there," he told her.

Savannah cleared her throat, her hand resting on his chest. They had been there before, she was buzzed this time not full blown drunk. Their faces were close, but Savannah pushed him back. "Don't," she murmured. Daryl nodded his head slowly, kissing the top of her head. She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. She gripped the front of his shirt. "Damn you, Daryl Dixon," she muttered. She ducked under his arm and went back to her room.

The next morning, they were having breakfast when Daryl took a seat across from Savannah. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Fair," she replied.

Amelia looked at her parents. "Did you have another fight?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, eat your breakfast," Daryl answered.

Amelia frowned but ate her breakfast. Savannah and Daryl shared a look, they were completely silent as they ate while Dale interrogated the scientist.

After receiving word from the scientist himself that the disease was incurable, Daryl had gone back to his room to drink while Savannah and Amelia went back to her room. Savannah was braiding Amelia's hair when she realized something, the air was off. "Momma?" Amelia said slowly.

"The air's off," Savannah murmured.

Savannah held her daughter's hand as they left the room. Dr. Jenner walked right by the room. "What's going on?" she asked.

"The system is trying to preserve whatever power it has left," Dr. Jenner replied.

Daryl and Savannah glanced at each other before going after him. He started talking so fast about how soon everything would be turning off. "Everyone, get your things we're getting out of here NOW!" Rick ordered.

"Come on, Mia," Savannah told Amelia as they ran down the stairs.

Just before they could reach the doors, they closed. "What the hell man?!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Open the door!" Rick ordered.

Dr. Jenner sat at his desk and started talking to the computer. "Daddy!" Amelia called to Daryl. Daryl hugged his daughter, looking over at the doctor.

"Stay with your momma," Daryl told her.

Daryl started running up the stairs. "Shane!" Rick called out as he gestured to Daryl.

"You son of a bitch YOU LOCKED US IN HERE!" Daryl shouted when he went to attack Dr. Jenner but Shane grabbed him.

"Don't, don't!" T-Dog called out as Shane dragged Daryl away.

"I'LL KILL YA! MY KID'S IN HERE YOU BASTARD!" Daryl shouted as he struggled against Shane.

Daryl shoved Shane off him, walking over to Savannah and Amelia. "I told you once that front door closes it won't open again you heard me say that," Jenner told them. Daryl pulled Amelia close as his arm went around Savannah's back. Savannah hugged Amelia between both of them, her head resting on Daryl's chest. "It's better this way," Jenner told them.

"What is?" Rick demanded, "What happens in 28 minutes?"

Dr. Jenner started going on a rant about what was going to happen. "We have children in here, children who don't deserve this," Savannah told him, "You're just going to kill them?"

"Wouldn't it be better to hold your loved one's close than risking your lives out there?" Dr. Jenner asked.

"I would rather be risking my life out there so my daughter can have a chance than having that choice taken away!" she answered.

"I'm getting us out of here," Daryl told her as he and Shane went to break the door open.

Savannah hugged Amelia close, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be okay, baby, it'll be okay," she assured her as Amelia hugged her tighter.

"I'm scared," the ten-year-old whispered.

"I know," Savannah answered.

Savannah kissed her hair. "It's okay, I'm here, your dad's here," she assured her, "We'll be okay."

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" Dr. Jenner asked.

"Leave it alone? Leave questions alone?" Savannah asked as she and Amelia sat on the floor.

Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat trying not to cry in front of her terrified child. It took so much convincing, but Dr. Jenner finally let them go. Savannah held onto Amelia's hand when Daryl ran over, lifting his daughter up. "Go, now," he told her as they ran out of the lab.

They reached the window, nothing broke it but Carol handed Rick a grenade. "Come here, Vannah," Daryl told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her down as he covered her and Amelia's heads. The explosion was deafening. "Come on, come on," Daryl told them, "Get to the truck!"

Getting to their vehicles, Daryl pushed them both into the seat covering them both as the entire building collapsed. Savannah held onto Daryl's hand tighter, her heart racing in her chest as she closed her eyes tight. "I've got you, baby," Daryl told her. Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat as he held her even tighter. "I've got you," he repeated.

After one nightmare was completed, it didn't solve the new nightmare, they were again without anything. Savannah was holding Amelia in her arms as they were driving down the streets again. "Fucking truck is nearly out of gas," he muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Savannah asked.

"Get the bike out of the back," he replied, "You and Chipmunk ride with everyone else in the RV."

"I want to ride with you," Amelia told her.

"Not right now," Daryl answered.

Savannah kissed the top of her head when they heard the truck chug. "Fuck, there it goes," he muttered. He honked the horn once and everyone stopped. "Truck's done for, man," he called out to Rick, "Take my girl and my daughter onto the RV would ya?" Savannah was too exhausted to even retort what he had called her, letting out a sigh as she opened the tailgate to the truck so he could get his bike out.

Daryl looked at Savannah as she unstrapped the bike. "Listen, Vannah…" he started to say.

"Don't worry about it, we have other things to worry about other than you thinking I'm your woman again," she answered.

She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "If it's okay with you, I would like to get our daughter to Fort Worth," she added. She went to get down when Daryl just grabbed her waist, setting her down on the ground forcing her to hold onto his arms so she wouldn't fall. She cleared her throat. "Thanks," she murmured, walking over to Amelia, "Ready?" Amelia nodded, looking at her dad.

"Go have fun in the RV, maybe we'll ride later, Chipmunk," Daryl said to Amelia.

They got into the RV, Daryl started up his bike an they were on their way again.


	5. Push and Pull

Chapter 5: Push and Pull

Savannah was staring out the window in the RV while Amelia played cards with Carl. She played with the bracelet around her wrist, letting out a sigh as she leaned back in her seat. She had so many thoughts on her mind. "You doing okay?" Glenn asked as he sat across from her, "You've been very…quiet."

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind right now," she replied.

Savannah looked over at Amelia and smiled softly.

 **(4 Years Ago)**

 ** _Savannah was sitting in her room, holding a bandana to her nose. "Fuck," she hissed under her breath._**

 ** _"Momma," Amelia called to her daughter._**

 ** _Savannah looked over to see her six-year-old standing there with a teddy bear in her arms. "What are you doing up?" she asked, crouching in front of her._**

 ** _"I heard Billy yell," she replied, rubbing her eyes._**

 ** _Savannah sighed, lifting her up into her arms. "What is she doing in here?" Billy demanded._**

 ** _"She had a nightmare," Savannah lied, rubbing her back._**

 ** _"Get her back in bed, you have something else to do," Billy told her._**

 ** _Savannah carried her back to her room._**

 ** _After tucking her daughter in, Savannah walked back into her room when Billy grabbed her by her neck, slamming her into the wall. She coughed and gasped. "You are going to learn some respect," Billy told her. Savannah glared at him._**

 ** _"Go…to…Hell," she hissed._**

 **(Present)**

Savannah gasped when she heard a loud pop come from the RV and smoke rose from the grill seconds later. "Great," Dale muttered.

"What was that?" Amelia asked.

"We broke down," Savannah replied as they got off the RV.

They stared at the miles of broken down cars scattered all over the interstate. It felt like a graveyard. They had decided to go through the cars to see if they were anything valuable for them to survive with. "Amelia, stay within my sight please," she told her daughter. Amelia nodded as she explored with Carl and Sophia. Savannah found a car filled with baby stuff, pulling out a pink onesie she held it up, smiling as she looked at the picture that read: Daddy's Girl.

"Planning on another one?" Daryl asked, making her look up.

Savannah folded the onesie back up. "Not with you," she replied, tossing it back into the car. She fixed her gun over her shoulder as she watched as Savannah found a horse that looked identical to the one she had to leave behind.

Daryl walked over to Amelia, handing her a bottle of water. "It's hot today, drink that," he told her. Amelia took the bottled water. "What ya got there?" he asked.

"It looks like the one you sent me for my birthday," she replied.

Daryl looked at the horse in her arms. He pulled Amelia close. "I got her, Vannah," he told his ex as they started walking together to find supplies. Savannah watched as her ex and daughter walked down the street and found some food, tossing them in her bag.

Suddenly, Daryl took his toothpick out of his mouth when a stench reached his nose. He looked over and he saw a whole herd of walkers coming their way. "Shit," he muttered. He grabbed Amelia, pulling her under a truck. "You stay right here, you understand?" He ordered. Amelia nodded her head frantically. He looked over at Lori and Carol, gesturing for them to watch her too, they nodded as he rolled out from under the truck.

Savannah saw the herd coming her way. "Oh my God," she whispered in disbelief. She dove underneath the nearest car she could fit under. Her heart was racing in her chest as she started reciting the "Hail Mary" in her head, closing her eyes tight.

Amelia was lying underneath the car, watching the walkers trudge their way by. Ten-years-old and all she could think about was finding her mom or her dad. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gripped the cross around her neck, her body shaking as she reached into her pocket with her other hand, pulling out her knife just in case.

Savannah watched as the last stragglers walked by and she went to get out from under the truck when she felt a hand grab her. She almost screamed but Daryl was in front of her, gesturing for her to be quiet. Savannah smacked his chest, shoving him away. "Scared the fuck out of me you hick son of a bitch," she hissed.

"I was just helpin ya up," he answered.

"Make a noise," she told him, "Where's my daughter?"

"Our daughter is hiding under a truck," he answered.

Savannah went to go find her, brushing past Daryl. "You're always so hot or cold, woman," Daryl told her.

"You're a stubborn and hotheaded man," she answered.

Before Daryl could say anything, they suddenly heard crying. They ran over to see two walkers chasing Sophia. "Lori, two of those things are after my baby," Carol said fearfully.

"Momma!" Amelia gasped when she saw Savannah.

Savannah ran over, hugging her daughter tightly. "Are you hurt?" she asked, examining her child. Amelia shook her head.

"They're after Sophia," Amelia said crying.

"Rick will get her, don't worry," Savannah assured her, hugging her again.

Daryl looked in the distance, seeing the distraught Carol.

When Rick came back without Sophia, tensions were high. Savannah was getting her weapons ready to help with the search party. "Amelia, I need you to stay here with Dale," she told Amelia.

"I want to help find Sophia," Amelia answered.

"No arguments Amelia Ray," Savannah told her.

"But Carl can go," Amelia insisted.

"Amelia!" Savannah snapped, making the girl jump.

Amelia stood her ground. "Your momma said 'no'," Daryl told her, "Stay here with Dale. I'll feel better with you here." Amelia stared at her parents.

"You teach me to defend myself but then when someone needs our help…" Amelia started to say.

"What did I say?" Daryl asked firmly.

Amelia sat down, crossing her arms over her chest as she sighed. "It's safer here," he told her. She gave him a small glare. "Hey, don't give me that look," he scolded her. Amelia gave him a cold stare. "Amelia Ray," Daryl said firmly. Amelia looked in her lap.

"We'll be back later, Dale," Savannah told the older man who nodded as they left.

Savannah sighed as she got out of the RV with Daryl behind her. "End of the world and she's still giving attitude," she told him.

"That's her momma talking," he answered.

"That ain't all me," she told him.

Daryl shook his head slowly as they walked down the hill together. "Why you always blamin me?" he asked.

"I don't blame you for nothing you started it," she replied.

"I started nothin, how is it every talk we have turns into a fight?" he asked.

"Because I can't stand your ass," she replied.

"Feeling's mutual babe but we're stuck together forever now," he commented.

"Don't remind me," she answered.

"I don't recall ya complainin at the time," he commented.

Savannah crouched down to see if she could find Sophia's tracks. "I'm surprise you remember it at all," she answered.

"While were are on the topic of Amelia, when did she become solely yours?" he demanded.

"Since I raised her most of the time," she answered.

"Hey, let's not forget our kid at fucking 6-years-old ran away from your house in Savannah and hitched a bus ride all the way to Atlanta to find me," Daryl told her.

Savannah stopped and looked at him. "She didn't run away, I only said that to keep her safer," she told him.

"From who?" Daryl demanded.

"From Billy," she answered simply before she walked away to find the rest of the group.

Daryl stared at her before following her through the forest. "What did he do?" he asked.

"He's dead it doesn't matter," she replied.

"It does matter because my kid was involved," he told her.

"He didn't do anything to our kid," she answered, "Just leave it, Dixon."

"What kind of life did I send my kid back to the last two years?" he demanded.

"She was protected, you can see she was happy," she answered.

Daryl grabbed her arm when she shoved him off her. "Don't you fucking touch me again!" she hissed.

"What did he do?" he demanded.

"Nothing to Amelia so it doesn't concern you, so just fucking drop it and help us find Sophia," she snapped.

She turned and left again, this time Daryl just followed behind her with his crossbow at the ready.

Later they had to return to camp because they had received word that Carl had been shot and were told where to go to find him.


	6. The Farm

Chapter 6: The Farm

Savannah was sleeping in the chair, it had been a long day. Hershel was kind enough to let them stay for a little while but she knew by the look on the old man's face he didn't want them overstaying their welcome. Daryl walked over, his hand resting on her shoulder. The gesture made her jump and get up. "Easy, I surrender," Daryl told her. Savannah fixed her shirt.

"I told you not to touch me," she answered.

"All I did was touch your shoulder," he told her.

"I don't care," she answered.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" he asked as he sat down.

"I just don't like being touched," she answered.

Daryl looked at her with a frown. "Did I do something wrong? Or did Billy really fuck you up in the head that you can't even trust me?" he demanded.

"What went on between Billy and me ain't none of your business," she answered.

"It does when you wake up screaming at night, loud enough that you could bring a walker to the camp," he told her.

Savannah rubbed her neck. "What the fuck did he do to you?" he asked.

"It's nothing you need to know," she replied.

Savannah went outside and gripped the railing as she let out a shaky breath. "He beat you?" he asked. He saw her eyes turn cold. Daryl pressed his knuckles to the rail.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" she demanded.

"It does," he answered.

Savannah looked at him. "What do you want form me?" she demanded, "You want me to tell you about how from the day we said 'I do' I was his punching bag?" Her throat tightened as she looked at him. "You want me to tell you how if I breathed the wrong way I'd end up with a bloody nose? How the night I sent our baby to you was because he threatened to kill her if I ever left him," she said with a shaky voice, "He then went and got the therapy as he had promised because he wanted Amelia living with us again, he had me convinced and I was stupid. Only once Amelia moved home, it was right back to how it was before."

Daryl stared at her with unreadable eyes "That every night he used me however he wanted because that was my wifely duty," she stated as she walked closer to him, "That's what he did." With that, she walked away leaving Daryl stunned at her words.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a frustrated breath. He watched as Savannah went back to her tent. He punched the rail, gripping it tightly. " _You missed the signs_ , _again unable to protect the people you care for_ ," the nagging threatening voice in his head sneered. Daryl grabbed his crossbow, rushing down to the stables to get a horse and find Sophia.

Savannah went into her tent and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest as she tried to keep the tears from falling. " _You're tainted, pathetic, a piece of fucking meat and mine_ ," his voice snarled in her ear.

"Momma?" Amelia called to her.

"I'm okay, baby," Savannah answered, wiping the tears from her face.

Savannah leaned back and let out a deep breath. Savannah went outside, staring out at the field. How did she get from that to here? Amelia walked over and reached out for her mother's hand. Savannah smiled down at her, wrapping her arm around her daughter and Amelia hugged her tightly around the waist.

Days went by, Savannah was getting through her days again. Daryl went out everyday searching for Sophia with no success. On one of the days, Savannah was standing in the field when she saw something slowly trudging out of the woods and everyone was on edge. "Is it a walker?" Amelia asked. She watched as Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog went to go check it out.

Savannah stood on the hill when she saw them relax and Rick lower his gun. Suddenly, there was a BANG and the figure dropped. "NO! NO!" Rick shouted. Everyone else came running out of the house.

"RICK!" Lori shouted, thinking it was her husband.

They were carrying the figure back and Savannah gasped. "Amelia go back to the tent," she told her daughter.

"Who is that?" Amelia asked.

"Go, now!" Savannah ordered.

Savannah ran up. "Oh my God, Daryl!" she exclaimed when she saw it really was him.

"He's unconscious, she just grazed him," Shane assured her.

They took Daryl up to the house so Hershel could fix up his injuries. Savannah looked at Andrea with a glare before running back to the house.

Savannah waited outside with Lori, biting her lower lip as she twisted her bracelet around on her wrist. "I see you playing with that lot," Lori commented. Savannah glanced at her and smiled a little.

"It was a gift," she said with a sigh.

Rick came out a few minutes. "He'll be alright," he assured her.

"Thank God," she murmured, going into the room.

Daryl looked up and saw Savannah standing there. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"You were just shot, I wanted to see you were okay," she replied.

She sat down on the other side of the bed. "He chose the wrong horse," Hershel told her. Savannah nodded her head slowly, looking at Daryl to see him lying there silently.

"You need to stop scaring me," she commented.

"I don't go nowhere," he answered.

She nodded her head slowly. After Hershel left so Daryl could rest, Savannah got up, removing her boots. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm laying here with you," she replied, "And you will have to physically remove me to keep me from doing it."

Daryl watched as she lied down next to him, her hand moving up and down his arm. "You're a confusing woman," he muttered.

"Get used to it," she answered.

She leaned in closer, her hand resting on his arm. "Why do you care?" he asked.

"You know why," she replied.

Daryl sighed as he closed his eyes. Savannah held onto his hand with a small smile as he rested his sore, aching body when the door opened again, this time it was Amelia. "Daddy," she said fearfully.

"Hey, Chipmunk," he murmured.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked.

Savannah smiled as Amelia crawled in between them in the bed. Daryl pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "I'm okay," he assured her. Amelia curled up closer to him as Savannah smiled and she entwined her fingers with his as they were laying quietly in the bed.


	7. Sanctuary No More

Chapter 7: Sanctuary No More

Daryl was anxious to get back to work to find Sophia only for the whole camp to get heartbroken that she had been turned and was trapped in Hershel's barn with other walkers. Savannah had to hold her sobbing daughter and force her not to look as Rick killed the zombified child. Daryl had to hold Carol on the ground to keep her from going to the girl.

As they were getting ready for Sophia's funeral, Amelia saw her dad staring at the new grave that was dug up for Sophia's body. She walked over to him slowly. Amelia bit her lower lip, she reached up and held his hand. Daryl looked down at her. "Hey, Chipmunk," he murmured.

"Everything will be okay," Amelia said softly.

Daryl hugged his daughter gently as she hugged him around the waist. Savannah felt horrible with the fact that her daughter was alive while Carol mourned the loss of her child. Daryl crouched down only to lift Amelia up into his arms. Amelia hugged him around the neck, her head resting on his shoulder as he rocked back and forth with her. "I love you very much," he told her softly.

"I love you too, daddy," she replied.

Savannah walked over, rubbing her daughter's back, staring at Daryl whose eyes were unreadable. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly to him. She kissed the back of his shoulder, her arm moving around his waist.

After searching for Hershel and finding him in a nearby bar, Rick and Glenn saved a young man, Randall, only to find out that he was associated with one of the most dangerous groups out there. So now there was the question of whether or not to execute him because he knew where the farm was. He somehow had escaped and Savannah watched as her ex got ready for the hunt. "I should come with you," she told him.

"Nope, you know Amelia's been trying to follow us when we both leave the last few times," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. "Just be careful out there okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

Savannah kissed his cheek, making him clear his throat. "Right, gotta go," he told her before leaving. Amelia stood on the porch watching as they left and played with her cross. "Be good for your momma," Daryl told her.

"I will," Amelia replied as they left.

Savannah held her hand with a smile as they watched them go on their hunt.

Later that night, Savannah was in the house with everyone else when they heard a gunshot in the distance. "You think they found Randall?" Savannah asked.

"Or a walker," Lori replied.

Savannah smiled as Amelia ran down the stairs. "Momma, could you braid my hair?" she asked.

"Absolutely," she replied, kissing her forehead before Amelia sat down.

Daryl and Glenn walked in. "Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.

"No," Lori replied.

"We heard a shot," Daryl told them.

"Maybe they found Randall?" Lori suggested.

"We found him," Daryl answered.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker," Daryl answered.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit," Glenn replied.

Savannah held onto Amelia as she stood up. "His neck was broke," Daryl stated.

"So he fought back," Patricia concluded.

"The thing is Shane and Randall's tracks were one right on top of each other. Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together," Daryl explained.

Lori walked over to Daryl. "Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" she asked.

"You got it," Daryl replied.

"Thank you," Lori said relieved.

"Be careful," Savannah told Daryl.

Daryl gave her a smirk. "Don't worry bout me," he told her as they left. Amelia rushed after Daryl.

"Daddy," Amelia called out.

"She's about to head to bed, she never misses a hug when he's nearby or when we were in Savannah she always called him for a 'goodnight'," Savannah said smiling.

Daryl turned to Amelia, hugging her when he looked up to see walkers, an entire herd of them heading their way. "Daddy…" Amelia said fearfully.

"Stay with me, Chipmunk," Daryl answered.

Savannah rushed outside and her eyes went wide. "Oh my God…" she whispered in disbelief. Her hand reached out for Daryl's arm as he suddenly pulled her closer.

"Let's get the guns," Maggie told Andrea as they went back inside.

"Tell Patricia to turn the lights out," Hershel added.

"Chipmunk, why don't you go inside?" he suggested.

Amelia went inside and Savannah stood beside Daryl. "There's so many," she whispered in disbelief.

"Better get your bow," he commented.

Savannah let out a deep breath. "I miss using that, but the guns and my knives will suffice," she replied as she tossed a knife in the air, catching it by the hilt. Daryl gave her a smirk.

"You were always better with the knives," he commented.

"Had to," she answered as she went back inside.

She walked over to the arsenal area, grabbing her belt that was hanging up that was filled with her knives. Attaching it to her waist, she grabbed her largest knife. "Amelia, you stay here until I come get you," she ordered.

"Yes, momma," she replied.

Savannah went back outside to them coming in on their plan. "We've got guns, we've got cars," Hershel told them.

"We shoot as many as we can and then we use the cars to lure the rest off the property," Maggie answered.

"You serious?" Daryl asked.

"This is my farm, I'll die here," Hershel answered.

Daryl shrugged. "Well, night's as good as any," he commented as he slid over the rail. Maggie handed Savannah a handgun, which she gratefully took and checked the magazine before putting it back into the gun. She stood on the porch with her gun raised, firing shot after shot while Daryl sped by with his motorcycle and Jimmy had taken the RV.

Savannah jumped over the rail to help as they were trying to defeat these walkers. They weren't going to get her baby. A walker tried to sneak up beside her when Savannah took her knife, swinging it and sliced right through its neck before shooting it in the head. She backed up as more tried to surround her, taking her knife she swing it around and it hit the walker to her right into the eye, piercing through its head. The barn was now engulfed in flames, distracting some of the walkers, but not many.

Savannah let out a shaky breath, looking from left and right to see an escape route for her and Amelia. She saw one of the trucks sitting there waiting. She could see Daryl's motorcycle in the distance. She bit her lower lip, her adrenaline pumping through her system. "AMELIA!" she shouted, climbing back onto the porch.

"I checked the shed and he's not there," Lori said frantically trying to find her son.

"Not in the cellar or the attic either," Carol answered.

"Why can't he listen for once?!" Lori exclaimed.

Savannah kept her gun raised, firing more shots as Lori stood beside her. "Okay, okay, if he followed his daddy he went that way," Lori stated as she gestured towards the woods.

"If you go after them you will lead the walkers right to them," Carol answered.

"But that's my BOY!" Lori exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to trust, if we find him he's going to need his mother. We've gotta go," Carol answered.

"Get the others," Lori said reluctantly.

Savannah went inside. "Amelia!" she called to her daughter, "Come on, baby, we gotta go."

"What about daddy?" Amelia asked.

"Your dad will be fine," Savannah replied.

"CARL!" they heard Lori shout.

"We'll get in that red truck over there," Savannah told Carol.

Savannah held onto Amelia's hand as they ran off the porch when they heard screams. Savannah swung around and saw that a walker had clotheslined Patricia and she was surrounded while holding onto Beth's hand. "HERSHEL!" Savannah called to the man as Lori pulled Beth free. Hershel continued firing his shotgun, not paying any attention to them.

"Momma," Amelia said fearfully.

"It's okay, baby," Savannah answered.

She ran over to the car. "Get in the truck," Savannah told her. Amelia screamed when a walker grabbed Savannah around the waist, lifting her off the ground.

"MOMMY!" Amelia screamed.

"SAVANNAH!" Lori shouted.

Savannah slammed her knife into the walker's eye just before it could bite her. The rotted blood spilling all over her. "MOMMA!" Amelia screamed. Savannah kicked another one away, slashing its face.

"LORI! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Savannah shouted.

T-Dog and Andrea pulled up to the car as Savannah was distracting the others. "GET CAROL!" Savannah shouted as she fired several shots. Andrea got out of the truck to go after Carol.

"MOMMY!" Amelia wailed as Lori shoved her into the truck.

"GET HER OUT!" Savannah screamed, "GET OUT! GO NOW!"

Amelia fought against Lori as they watched as a walker seemed to have jumped on Savannah. "Oh my God it's got her! Go!" Lori told T-Dog, "GO!"

"We can't leave my mom!" Amelia exclaimed.

Amelia struggled against Lori and Beth's grasp. "MOM!" Amelia screamed.

Savannah looked around, throwing one of her knives into a walker's head as it dropped dead she grabbed it before throwing it again. She looked over to see Andrea fighting walkers surrounding her. "ANDREA!" she shouted. The woman didn't hear her, running in the opposite direction. Savannah looked around, her heart was thumping in her head. There were so many surrounding her. "Dear God help me!" she exclaimed. There was a gunshot right next to her and Rick ran over.

"Come on!" he told her as she ran with him and Carl over to Hershel.

Savannah and Rick ran up to Hershel. Rick killing a walker that tried to bite Hershel. "Have you seen Lori?" Rick asked Hershel.

"I don't know what happened, Rick, they keep coming it's like the plague!" Hershel exclaimed.

"Where is Lori!?" Rick demanded, "Have you seen her?"

"No!" Hershel answered.

"Lori's fine, she left with T-Dog and my little girl," Savannah replied.

"We have to go, find mom and the others," Rick told them.

"It's my farm!" Hershel exclaimed.

Rick grabbed his arm. "NOT ANYMORE!" Rick shouted as he dragged the old man away. They got into the red truck. Savannah's entire body was shaking from the adrenaline. Rick sped off before the walkers could reach them.

They drove through the night. Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat as she twisted her bracelet around as she stared out the window. All she could do was hope she would see Daryl and Amelia again as she leaned against the window.

They made it back to the highway where they lost Sophia. "Savannah, you okay?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Just…there were so many of them."

Rick nodded. Savannah pressed her hand to her forehead. "I left my baby," she said with a shaky breath.

"You left her with Lori and T, she'll be okay," Rick assured her.

Savannah looked at her clothes to see she was covered in walker blood. She leaned back against the truck, closing her eyes. Hershel wanted them to leave, but Savannah shook her head slowly. "I'm not leaving without my baby or Daryl," she told them.

"It's not safe here," Hershel answered.

"They're all I have," she hissed at him.

She pressed her hand to her forehead as Rick was about to tell Carl they had to leave when she heard a motorcycle rev up. Daryl drove up with Carol sitting behind on the bike and two cars. The blue truck pulled up and Amelia got out. "MOMMA!" Amelia shouted.

"My baby!" Savannah said as tears she had been holding back released as she ran over, embracing her daughter.

Savannah stood up, holding onto Amelia. "Daryl," she murmured, hugging him tightly. Daryl hugged her back as he lifted Amelia up onto his side and the ten-year-old hugged him tightly around the neck. "Thank God, thank God," she whispered.

"How did you find the rest of them?" Rick asked.

"I saw this guys' headlights zigzagging all over the road I figured he had to Asian," Daryl answered.

"Funny," Glenn told him.

Savannah wiped a tear from her face as Daryl held onto them both. "Where's the rest?" Glenn asked.

"This is all that's survived," Rick answered.

"Shane?" Lori asked.

Rick shook his head slowly. "Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me then I lost her," Carol answered.

"We saw her go down," T-Dog told them.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

Daryl hugged Savannah a little tighter hearing how they had lost friends. "The got her too," Beth said sadly, "Took her right in front of me. I was-I was holding onto her daddy, she just-" Savannah wiped a tear from her face. "What about Jimmy, did you see Jimmy?" Beth asked.

"He was in the RV, it got overrun," Rick replied.

Daryl let out a deep breath as Amelia hugged Savannah tighter with a sob. "You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori replied.

"Did you see her?" Carol asked.

Daryl let his family go at that point. "I'm goin back," he told them walking to his bike.

"No, don't," Savannah answered, grabbing his arm.

"We can't just leave her," Daryl insisted.

"We don't even know if she's there," Lori answered.

"She isn't there. She isn't," Rick insisted, "She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her."

Savannah held onto Daryl's arm. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him, "I could've helped her but I was surrounded." Daryl moved his arm around her back. Amelia stood between her parents. After Daryl killed one more walker, they got packed up. Savannah and Amelia walked over to the truck to ride with Rick and they were off again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 8 Months Later

It had been a long, harsh winter after losing the only shelter they had. They scavenged houses, Daryl hunted as much food as he could. They were constantly moving and Lori's pregnancy progressed. They were cold, they were tired, and hungry. They were sitting in a house silently, exhausted from the constant traveling. Amelia had her head resting in Savannah's lap. Savannah stroked her hair gently as Daryl was cleaning an owl he had killed.

Savannah kissed the side of Amelia's head, stroking her hair as Amelia continued to play with the cross around her neck. They could hear a can opening and Rick walked over, seeing his son was opening can food to eat. He took the can and chucked it, startling them all. T-Dog whistled softly, they looked out the window. More walkers were coming. They got up, escaping the house.

Amelia was resting her head on Savannah's shoulder, falling back to sleep as she sat in Maggie's car with Maggie and Hershel. Once they were away from the walkers, they got out to try to figure out another way. "Mommy," Amelia sighed.

"I know, honey," Savannah answered.

Savannah looked at Daryl. "Hey, when we get on the road again wanna ride with me?" Daryl asked.

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"You've earned it," Daryl answered, "Remember what we taught ya?"

Daryl handed Amelia one of his guns. "Yea!" she said smiling. Daryl playfully messed up her hair, making her smile. The others went to the creek to try to clean up some. Savannah sighed. "I'm going to catch a few z's in the back of Maggie's car," Savannah told them.

"I'll go with you," Amelia insisted.

"While others are sleeping or washing their panties, let's go hunt," Daryl told Rick.

Savannah opened the back of the car, getting inside and Amelia moved to lie right on top of her, making Savannah chuckle softly. Ever since the farm, Amelia didn't let Savannah or Daryl out of her sight.

They had just started to doze off when Daryl tapped her leg, making her jump. "Hey, come on, we might've found a place to stay," he told her. Savannah had Amelia sit up and they got ready to go to the new destination.

They took over the jail yard, at least they had a place to sleep that was actually enclosed. Amelia ran over to Daryl excitedly once the walkers were dad. "Hey, you're becoming quite the sharpshooter," Daryl told his daughter, his hand on her shoulder.

"She learned from two of the best," she answered smiling.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Night had fallen, they were eating the food Daryl and Rick had hunted down for them. Savannah sat by the fire, looking over at Daryl to see him keeping watch while Rick continuously checked the perimeter. She went to tell Amelia to stay put only to find her daughter fast asleep on the blanket. She smiled, stroking her hair before she got up and went to talk to Daryl after Carol had given him some food.

The two of them sat on the truck, staring out at the wilderness. "Nice night," she commented.

"Guess so," he answered.

Savannah kicked her feet back and forth, staring at the ground. "Giving Amelia a ride on that bike certainly made her day," she commented. Daryl sat down beside her and let out a sigh. "I know this winter has been…a nightmare," she murmured.

"A bit," he answered.

Daryl suddenly looked over at her. "Amelia's out," she told him as she looked over at him.

"Good, that's good," Daryl answered.

Savannah leaned back on her hands she stared at the dark forest as the walkers slowly made their way out. "Why is it that we never worked things out?" he asked. She raised her brow.

"You and me? You're kidding right?" she asked.

"No, not really," he replied, making her laugh and shake her head slowly.

"You and I fought like cats and dogs since the day we met," she told him, "Fighting and fucking the two things that we ever good at."

"Yeah we made an awesome kid out of all the fucking we did though," he answered, tossing a bone over the fence.

Daryl smirked. "Who knew whisky and bourbon would make that happen," he added, making her roll her eyes, "You missed me though." Savannah pushed her hair from her eyes.

"I missed the good times," she answered.

She turned to look at Daryl, stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her hands. She smirked as he rested his hands on both sides of her, leaning into her. "I think you're being just a fucking cock tease," he told her, "Snuggling up on me all winter."

"It's called sharing body heat," she answered teasingly.

She took in a breath when he moved a hand over her right thigh. "Unlike those other pussies you called "men", bet none of them got your spots," he told her.

"You think you got my spots?" she asked.

She let out a gasp, which made him smirk when his hand brushed right between your legs. "I know exactly how to make your entire body begging for me," he replied.

"Show off," she told him, huskily.

Savannah smiled a little, her hand cupping his cheek. "Since when did you get to be so extroverted?" she teased lightly.

"Something new I'm tryin out, how do you like it?" he quipped.

Savannah just smirked, stroking his cheek as she got up. "Goodnight, Daryl," she told him as she got up, walking over to the ladder.

"Night," he answered, watching her walk back to camp.

The next morning, Savannah made sure all of her knives were in order as put them in her belt. Daryl held his hand out to her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied as she gripped his forearm and he pulled her up.

They both hugged and kissed Amelia before walking up to the gate. Walking with Rick, Savannah reached down grabbing her two larger knives from the sheaths on her sides, swinging them as she got ready.

Rick counted down before he undid the locks on the doors and they burst into the prison yard, killing the walkers that were there. Savannah ducked as one tried to grab at her neck. The move made her stumble, but Daryl moved faster thrusting his knife up into a walker's head. "Stay together," Rick ordered.

They were able to clear out as much as they could before locking another gate. "You okay?" Maggie asked Savannah.

"I'm good," she replied, cleaning her knife.

Savannah followed them into the jail, keeping her guard up. They were able to secure the rest of a cell block before deciding to go get the others. Savannah walked with Daryl up into the top cells, killing the walkers that were there, and sending them down for T-Dog to drag out so they could eventually burn them. "Home sweet home," Rick told the others as they walked in.

"Is it secure?" Lori asked.

Savannah smiled as she kept her hands on Amelia's shoulders. "We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked.

"I have keys I took off one of the guards. Daryl has another set," Rick replied.

"I ain't sleepin in no cage, I'll take the perch," Daryl told them.

"Come on, let's get some rest sweetie," Savannah told Amelia, holding her hand as they went up the stairs.

That night, Daryl was lying on the mattress when he saw Savannah walk out of the cell. Walking over she sat next to him. "What're ya doin?" he asked.

"Can't sit with ya?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I can't sleep in jail cells either, slept in too many of them," she answered. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, would rather not," he replied.

"Plus, you keep the nightmares away," she added.

"I ain't yerr fucking teddy bear," he answered.

Savannah bit her lower lip, staring at him. "Nope, you're more than that," she told him, "Been doing a lot of thinkin this winter." She took out her knife, tossing it. Daryl rested his arms behind his head, staring at the knife as she flipped it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"The fights you and I have…are insignificant. It's stupid, childish even. We have our daughter we have to think about protecting even though damn that girl can fight like her daddy," she replied.

"And her momma," Daryl answered, "Ya ain't as weak as Billy made ya think."

Daryl stared up at the ceiling. Savannah stared at him. "My point is we need to learn to get along better and stop fighting over bullshit," she answered.

"Baby, asking us to do that is like asking a dog not to fight a cat," he answered.

Daryl looked at her. "Ya suggestin something anyways?" he asked. Savannah rolled her eyes. "That Billy fucked ya up, I shoulda seen the signs," he added, "Been through it enough, seen ya go through it enough."

"Why do ya think I never saw ya in four years?" she asked, "You'd come to Savannah and try to kill him."

"Would've," he replied.

Savannah pushed her hair over her shoulder. "He get bit?" he asked. Savannah laughed bitterly.

"Oh boy if only I could justify my killing him that he got bit," she replied, wiping a tear from her face.

Daryl sat up. "When we got married, he took my knives. He said there ain't no reason a woman should have a knife collection." She twisted the bracelet around on her wrist. "He came home, drunk as a fucking skunk again. I was trying to get Amelia packed up because we had just talked to you on the phone." Daryl nodded his head slowly.

 **(10 Months Ago)**

 ** _Savannah was packing Amelia's stuff. "Momma, is daddy really gonna be in Atlanta?" Amelia asked._**

 ** _"You heard him, he's ready and waiting for you," Savannah replied smiling at her._**

 ** _Suddenly the door swung open. Billy stumbled in. "VAN! Where are you?" he called out slurring his words. Savannah looked up when he stumbled into the bedroom to find the suitcases. "Where the fuck you goin?" he asked._**

 ** _"Going to Atlanta, you heard the radio broadcasts to evacuate Savannah?" she asked._**

 ** _"We ain't goin nowheres," Billy answered, grabbing her bag, throwing in on the floor._**

 ** _Amelia stared fearfully. "She's turnin pretty, hate the hair though. Look like her hick daddy," Billy slurred._**

 ** _"You leave her alone, Billy," Savannah answered._**

 ** _"She's gonna be a woman soon," Billy slurred._**

 ** _Savannah grabbed for Billy's gun, aiming it at his head. "You touch her it'll be the last thing you did," she snarled. Billy looked at her and started laughing._**

 ** _"You gonna shoot me, Vanny?" he teased._**

 ** _"If you touch her I will," She answered._**

 ** _Billy walked over, twisting her arm and threw her up against the wall. Savannah let out a shout of pain. "Momma!" Amelia said fearfully._**

 ** _"Go hide, baby," Savannah answered._**

 ** _Amelia ran out of the room to go into her hiding spot while Savannah felt Billy's hand around her throat. "You going back to your redneck baby daddy?" he sneered into her ear. Savannah struggled, wincing as he twisted her arm. "Become his filthy whore?" he growled, "He won't ever want to fuck you again after he finds out what I did to ya." Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat. "Should we call and tell him?" he asked. Savannah let out a scream that sounded almost like an animal. She kicked off the wall, sending them both to the floor._**

 ** _Savannah rolled to her feet, running down the hall to the living room. Billy kicked her down the stairs, sending her hitting the hardwood floor. Getting up, she ran towards the den where he kept all of their weapons locked up. "Stay out of that room!" Billy ordered. Using her weight she broke the door open. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, but she didn't give a damn. Running over to the gun case, Savannah kicked the glass to his gun case, shattering it. Bypassing all of the guns, she grabbed one of her knives that sat on the belt holding it up. Billy walked in and started laughing. "Cute, little girl with her butter knife," he sneered._**

 ** _Savannah stayed in her guarding stance, knife held up. He held the gun up to her. "You brought a knife to a gunfight," he told her. Savannah rolled across the floor as he fired several shots at her. Reaching Billy, she took her knife, thrusting it into his shin. He let out a shout, kicking her. Savannah got up, kicking the gun from his hand before throwing him to the floor. Billy pulled the knife out, swinging it at her. Savannah wrapped her leg around his arm, snapping his wrist. He grabbed the knife with his other good hand, getting up he kicked her feet out from underneath it, sending her to the floor. Savannah gripped his arm, jerking to the right as her knife went into the floor. Kicking him in the stomach, she ripped the knife out of the floor and thrust it into his neck._**

 **(Present)**

Savannah swallowed as she stared at the cell where their daughter slept. "He was gonna get our girl," he stated. Savannah wiped another tear from her face. "Ya did the bravest thing," he told her.

"The brave thing would've been leaving a long time ago," she answered.

Savannah let out a shaky breath. "I should've come home years ago," she told him.

"Ya wanted to offer Amelia more," he answered.

"She had everything she wanted when it was just the three of us," she admitted, "But I had to be stupid."

Savannah wiped the tears from her face. "If I could take it back we would be in that trailer back in Atlanta, drawing Christmas trees on poster paper like we did when she was a baby," she added. Daryl took the knife from her.

"For the record, we both pissed that way," he replied.

Savannah let out a shaky breath. Daryl reached over, gripping her shoulder. Reaching up, she gripped his fingers tightly. Slowly, she moved so she was leaning against him. Daryl rested his hand on the back of her neck, his head resting on hers as they sat silently.


	9. The Prison

Chapter 9: The Prison

Savannah sighed as she was helping Daryl prepare their new home. She looked over at him with a small smile as he was helping Rick figure out a few things. When they weren't fight, he was handsome. The rugged looks, his voice sent chills up her spine. Made her feel like she was 16 all over again. She shook her head slowly as she walked back up the hill.

She let out a deep breath, watching as her daughter and Carl were exploring together. Lori stood next to her and Savannah gave her a small smile. "You and Daryl seem to be getting cozy," she commented. Savannah smiled a little, playing with her bracelet. "I see you playing with that a lot, someplace special?" Lori asked.

 **(24 Years Ago)**

 **Savannah was looking in the window of the jewelry store, staring at the charm bracelet that was there. "Why'd you care about a bracelet?" Daryl asked her from behind. Savannah looked at him.**

 **"My momma had one like it," she replied shrugging, "Just nice memories."**

 **She bit her lower lip as she stared in the window. "I just miss her sometimes, you know?" she asked him.**

 **"I get it," he answered.**

 **She let out a sigh as she looked at her boyfriend. "Hey, come on, let's go get something to eat I'm starving," she told him.**

 **"I'll be right there," he replied.**

 **Savannah nodded, walking towards the cafeteria.**

 **She had ordered a couple of burgers when Daryl walked over. "Come on," he told her, pulling on her arm.**

 **"What's goin on?" she asked.**

 **"Just come on," he replied as they left the mall.**

 **Savannah followed him outside. "Daryl, what the hell?!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Just shut up for ten more minutes," he replied.**

 **Savannah stared at him curiously as they rushed down the street. He pulled her into an alley. "Alrigh, here," he told her. He put something into her hand. Opening it she saw the charm bracelet.**

 **"What'd ya do that for?" she asked.**

 **"Ya wanted it," he replied shrugging, "So I got it."**

 **Savannah smiled. Reaching up she hugged him around the neck. Daryl hugged her back, his arms resting around her waist.**

 **(Present)**

Savannah stared at the bracelet. "It brings good memories," she told Lori. She looked up as Amelia ran over to Daryl and he lifted her up onto his back as he was still talking to Rick, carrying her up the hill.

"Think you two would ever get back together?" Lori asked.

Savannah laughed. "Please, we'd do that, two months in we're fighting again. Only difference is if we broke up this time we can't exactly just take our shit and move somewhere else," she replied.

Daryl walked up the hill and set Amelia down on the ground. "Ready? Gonna go clear out the cafeteria section," he told her, "Maybe we can get some food."

"Yep," she replied, sliding off the car.

Amelia watched as her mom tied her belt around her waist. "Ya stay here with Lori and the others, I don't want ya givin them any trouble," Savannah told her.

"Yeah, momma," Amelia answered.

Daryl walked over with his crossbow resting on his shoulder. "We're leavin," he told her.

"Let's go," she answered.

They both kissed Amelia before following Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel downstairs.

They were able to kill several walkers until Hershel's leg was bitten and they had to remove it in the cafeteria where they found four inmates standing there with a gun. They had to move quickly back upstairs, while the others worked on Hershel, Savannah sighed as she got her gun ready. "Why can't things just go our way?" she asked.

"That's life, babe," he answered, making her roll her eyes.

Savannah loaded her rifle, holding it up when the inmates came up the stairs. "That's far enough," Daryl told them.

"Cell block C, cell 4, that's mine, Gringo," the leader told Daryl, "Let me in."

"Today's yer lucky day fellas, ya have been pardoned by the state of Georgia yer free to go," Daryl told them.

"What you guys got goin on in there?" the leader asked.

"Ain't none of your concern," Daryl replied.

"Don't be tellin me what's my concern," he told Daryl as he pulled out his gun.

Savannah got up. "Hey, hey, put that down," she ordered.

"I ain't gonna have no little girl with a gun tellin me what to do," he answered.

"Hey, hey, come on man the dude's leg is missin. Besides we're free now why we still in here?" the larger African-American man asked.

"Man's got a point," Daryl answered.

"I need to check on my ol' lady and my kid," the other African-American man stated.

Savannah glared as the leader just stared right back at her. "I ain't no little girl either, I can put a hole through your head and not waste a single bullet," she told him.

"Easy, Sav," Daryl told her.

Savannah just stared at the leader with a glare. "And my eyes are on my face, not on my chest," she added.

"Haven't seen a pretty lady before," he commented.

"She's my woman you keep yer eyes to yerself," Daryl answered.

Savannah had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Your woman huh? Robin Hood and Maid Marion," the leader said with a laugh, "And why would we leave when civilians broke into a prison they have no business breaking into? Has me thinkin there's nowhere else to go."

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl answered.

"We ain't leavin," the leader told him.

T-Dog rounded the corner with his gun. "You're not comin in either," he told the leader. Rick came out to calm down the group.

"Alright, we all need to calm down," Rick told them.

Savannah felt Daryl grab her belt loop, pulling her closer. "Daryl, don't," she whispered quietly at him.

"I don't trust 'em," he answered, "Especially Jean Claude over there."

Savannah stared at him as they went outside. "Yer my woman until they are gone," he told her. Savannah couldn't help but smirk as they went through the halls together.

Reaching the outside, Savannah stood with Daryl and T-Dog as they watched the inmates look around. "You never say, how the hell you get in here anyways?" Andrew asked.

"Cut a hole in that fence over there by that guard tower," Daryl replied.

"That easy huh?" Andrew asked.

"Where there's a will there's a way," Daryl replied.

"Easy for you to say," Axel answered.

Savannah watched as Tomas looked around while Big Tiny poked at a dead body. "So what is this like a disease?" Big Tiny asked.

"Yeah, and we're all infected," Rick replied.

"What you mean infected? Like AIDS or something?" Axel asked.

"If I was to kill you, put an arrow through your chest. You come back as one of them," Daryl replied, "It's gonna happen to all of us."

"Ain't no way these Robin Hood cats responsible for killing all these freaks," Tomas told them.

"Must be 50 bodies out here," Andrew agreed.

Tomas looked over at Rick. "Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Atlanta," Rick replied.

"Where you headin?" Tomas asked.

"For now, nowhere," Rick replied.

Savannah watched as the two men stared each other down. "Guess you can take that area down near the water. Should be comfortable," Tomas told Rick.

"We're using that field for crops," Rick replied.

"We'll help you move your gear out," Tomas insisted.

"That won't be necessary," Rick answered, "We took out these walkers this prison is ours."

"Slow down, cowboy," Tomas told him.

Savannah kept her knife at the ready at her side when she saw Andrew walk over to argue. "I'm going back to help with Hershel," she said quietly. Daryl nodded his head slowly. He held onto her hand a second longer.

"Take this," he told her, handing her another gun.

Savannah just smirked before heading back into the prison.

Heading inside, she looked around for Amelia. "Glenn, where's my kid?" she asked.

"She was just here…" Glenn answered.

She looked up when the door opened and Amelia and Carl returned with a large bag. "Where the hell did ya go?" Savannah demanded.

"We got supplies," Amelia replied.

Savannah sighed as she walked over to her daughter. "I told you to stay put," she told her.

"Hershel's gonna die without it, momma," Amelia answered, "Someone had to do something."

"Yer just lucky it was me who came back in and not yer daddy," Savannah told her.

Savannah pushed the hair from Amelia's eyes, giving her a sigh. "Don't ever run off like that again, ya hear?" she told her. Amelia nodded and Savannah hugged her tight. Amelia hugged her back.

After getting the food in order, Amelia was watching her mother. "Momma, how long can we stay here?" she asked.

"We'll try to stay as long as possible," Savannah replied.

Savannah kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You look like your dad the older you get," she said smiling. Amelia smiled and looked up when the gate opened. Daryl walked back covered in walker blood and it looked like human blood. "Ya okay?" Savannah asked.

"Fine," Daryl answered.

Amelia rushed over, hugging her dad tight around the waist. "Hey, Chipmunk," he said smiling, messing up her hair. Amelia giggled and Savannah stood up. "Two of them in their cell block," he told her.

"What about the other two?" she asked.

"We had to kill 'em," he replied.

Savannah nodded her head slowly. "How's Hershel?" he asked.

"He still won't wake up," she replied.

They stared into Hershel's room and watched as he slowly started to wake up. Savannah felt relief wash over her to see his eyes were still the same. Daryl rested his hand on Savannah's shoulder. She reached up, resting her hand over his with a slight smile. Amelia looked at her parents and saw that they were actually standing next to each other without fighting.

Savannah rested her hand on Amelia's arm. "Come on, baby, let's leave 'em be," she murmured. Amelia held onto her mother's hand as they left the cell so Beth and Maggie could be with their father.


	10. Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 10: Hell Breaks Loose

The next week they were trying to clean up a bit after sitting in on a meeting about whether or not to allow Axel or Oscar to join their camp. They couldn't trust them, so Savannah just went back into the jail to find Amelia talking with Carl. They looked over to see Hershel hobbling out of his cell with crutches. "Well, look at you," she said smiling.

"Can't bring me down," he answered.

Savannah rested her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Let's go get some air," she suggested.

Going outside, they found the others outside of the fence getting ideas of what to do. Daryl looked over in their direction and Amelia waved. Daryl gave a slight wave back before grinning at Savannah. Savannah sighed. "Walkers!" Carl exclaimed. They looked over to see walkers making their way out of the back. "Everyone, stay back," he insisted.

"GET OUT OF THERE, NOW! LORI!" Rick shouted as they were running back.

Savannah gasped when Amelia grabbed her knife, running over she let out a shout as she jumped off a bleacher and stabbed a walker in the face while dodging another walker trying to grab her. "AMELIA!" Savannah shouted as she grabbed her gun, firing another one that tried to grab her daughter off the ground. Savannah grabbed her daughter's arm.

"What about, Carl?!" Amelia exclaimed.  
"He'll be okay!" Savannah replied.

Savannah bit her lower lip, firing another round into the walkers heading their way. Amelia let out a scream when a walker grabbed her. "NO!" Savannah shouted when an arrow suddenly flew through the walker's head. Daryl grabbed Amelia, pulling her between him and Savannah. "I'm out," she told him. Daryl handed her his gun and she held it up. They were able to kill off the walkers that were surrounding them.

"That chain didn't break on its own, someone took an axe to it or cutters," Glenn told them.

They looked over at Oscar and Axel. "Think it was them?" Glenn asked.

"Who else?" Rick asked.

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare. "You gotta be kidding me!" Daryl exclaimed as he held onto Amelia. They stared firing at the speakers to try to silence the alarm. More walkers started to push up against the fence. "Take this, Chipmunk," Daryl told her, handing her another gun. Amelia held the gun up. "Vannah, take her inside," he instructed.

"Leave you out here?" she asked.  
"I got it," he answered.

Savannah held onto Amelia's hand. "Let's go," she told Amelia as they ran up the stairs and into the prison.

They ran down the halls when Amelia was grabbed from behind. "MOMMA!" she screamed.

"AMELIA!" Savannah screamed as she ran down the hall.

She fired a bullet into the walker, picking her terrified 10-year-old up she ran down the dark hall. "Hang onto me, baby," she assured her. Amelia held onto Savannah's hand as they were both shooting and killing walkers. "Get in the closet," she told Amelia. She shoved her daughter into one of the closets. "Don't you open this door until you hear your daddy or me ya hear me?" Savannah told her.

"But momma…" Amelia answered.  
"Stay here," Savannah told her, "I love you."  
"I love you," Amelia answered.

Savannah closed the door when walkers started rolling through the halls and Savannah ran down the hall and they started chasing her.

Amelia hid in the closet, holding her gun with tears in her eyes. She started playing with the necklace around her neck.

(Four Years Ago)

Amelia sat by the very dead Christmas tree as Daryl walked out of the back. "I know it ain't much," he told his six-year-old.

"I like it," she said smiling.

Daryl smirked as he grabbed a beer off the table and sat on the couch. "Here!" she said excitedly as she ran over, handing him a box. Daryl smirked as he opened the box to find a leather wrist cuff inside. "Hey, this is awesome," he said to his daughter. Amelia beamed as he fastened it around his wrist. "This is for you," he told her as he held up a smaller box.

Amelia opened the box, inside was a cross. "Whenever yer scared, Chipmunk, you just hold onto that real tight and daddy will come find ya," he explained. Amelia got up and hugged him tightly. Daryl hugged her back, rubbing her back gently.

(Present)

Amelia heard footsteps and she hid further in the closet with a whimper, tears welling up in her eyes. The door swung open and she nearly screamed, but then she saw it was Daryl. "Dad," she said relieved. Daryl reached into the closet, pulling her up and hugging the crying girl.

"Yer okay," he told her, "Where's your momma?"  
"She told me to stay in the closet and ran, I don't know where though," she replied.

Daryl held onto her hand as she looked at Rick and Glenn. "We'll find her," Rick assured him.

"You stay with me," Daryl told Amelia, who nodded her head frantically as she gripped his hand tightly.

Savannah was hiding in a dark hall locked behind a metal gate, trying to catch her breath. A walker had grabbed her and she struggled ending up getting thrown onto a pipe and she was sure her wrist was fractured if not broken. She tilted her head back and took in deep breaths, trying to force herself to stay calm because she didn't know if there anymore coming. Her head was throbbing, she reached up and touched the cut on her temple. The whole basement reeked of blood and walker guts.

She coughed and tilted her head back as she tried to get up but her head swam as she tried and she ended up sitting on the floor again. "Fuck me," she muttered, laughing at herself. She heard a walker growl and hiss as it walked down the hall towards her. Savannah held her knife up as she gripped the gate, trying to keep it closed. The walker gripped the gate, struggling to open it as she slowly stood up, thrusting the knife through the fence and stabbing it into the walker's head. The walker fell dead and Savannah fell back on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

Daryl and the others raced through the halls when Daryl held his flashlight up. Amelia looked around terrified when she saw blood on the floor that wasn't walker blood. "Daddy,' She called to her father, pointing to the floor.

"Kid's a tracker like her dad," Daryl told them as she ran through the halls, "Wait up, Chipmunk!"

Amelia held her flashlight up and let out a shriek when she nearly slid into a few walkers that were left. She took her knife, thrusting it up into the walker's throat while Daryl shot it in the head before stabbing the second walker. "The blood goes down here," she told him.

"Lead the way," Daryl told her.

Amelia followed the blood trail to the cage and gasped. "Momma!" she exclaimed as she stared at her barely conscious mother.  
"Shit, Vannah," Daryl muttered as he unlocked the door, throwing it open.  
"She bit?" Amelia asked fearfully.

Daryl checked her only to find the cut on her head. He started checking everywhere else on her body. "Stop feeling me up," Savannah muttered. Daryl just sighed in relief with a slight smirked.

"No, she just got knocked around," Daryl replied, "She'll be alright."

Daryl crouched in front of her, moving his arm under her legs. Savannah wrapped her arms around Daryl's shoulders. "Just stay awake, Vannah," he told her. Daryl lifted her up, carrying her out of the little room, taking her upstairs. "I'm gonna have Hershel look at her," he told them, "Amelia, come on."

Rushing up the stairs, Savannah opened her eyes. "Put me down," she told him.

"I'm getting you to Hershel," he answered.  
"I can walk myself, put me down," she insisted, "You stink like sweat and walker guts."  
"You ain't smellin like a bed of roses yerself," he answered.  
"Fuck you, put me down," she told him.

Daryl set her down and she immediately felt dizzy and rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. "Yeah, looks like a concussion," he commented. Savannah gripped his arms tightly, her head throbbing. "Come on let me help ya," he insisted.

"I don't need ya carryin me like I'm a damsel," she muttered.  
"Well if ya can take five steps without help I won't carry ya," Daryl answered, stepping to the side.

Savannah took one step and she nearly face planted into one of he stone stairs when Daryl caught her. "Nope, yer getting carried," he told her, lifting her back up.

"Fuck you, Daryl Dixon," she muttered.  
"Ya did that, baby, many, many times, got a kid out of one of them too," he replied as he walked back up the stairs.

Amelia stood there and winced at what her parents were talking about. "Gross," she muttered.

Hershel walked down the steps to check Savanah after Amelia let them out. "How many fingers am I holdin up?" Hershel asked. Savannah stared at his hand.

"I would tell ya if ya would stop movin 'em," she said irritated.  
"A walker really rung her bell," Hershel answered.

Savannah leaned back on the table. "Don't let her fall asleep," Hershel told Daryl. Savannah watched as Hershel hobbled away.

"I don't need ya to babysit me," she muttered, "I never did."  
"I ain't babysitting nobody," he replied as he sat on the bench.

Daryl had her tilt her head to the side and saw the bloody gash. "Hey, Hershel, we got any sutures?" he asked.

"Why?" Savannah asked, getting up.  
"Yer kidding right? Forty-years-old and I'm still gonna have to pin ya in my lap for stitches?" Daryl asked.  
"I don't need stitches, I'm fine," she answered.  
"That gash is big, surprise yer brains aren't on the floor right now," he told her.

Beth walked over with the suture kit and Hershel pulled up a chair. "Sit down," Hershel ordered. Savannah sat down and Amelia watched as her mom suddenly gripped her father's thighs tightly as Hershel cleaned the cut.

"It's just a needle, ya been through worse," Daryl commented.  
"Yeah well I hate having someone using needles on me," she answered.  
"Ya, I know," he agreed.  
"Alright, we don't have anything to numb this," Hershel told her.

Savannah let out a sarcastic laugh. "Great," she muttered.

"Hey, remember, watch me," Daryl told her.

Amelia sat down amazed as her dad took his hands, forcing her mom's head up. "Eyes, right on me," he instructed. Savannah stared into his eyes and she smiled a little. Daryl stroked a strand of hair from her eyes to the opposite side of her head. Savannah smiled a little, letting out a sigh as Hershel finished fixing her head.

"Done," he told her.

Savannah looked at Daryl, standing up and clearing her throat. "Thanks, Hershel," she answered. Rick made his way outside.

"You okay?" he asked.  
"We'll be fine," Savannah replied.

Savannah wrapped her arm around Amelia's shoulder. "We need to find Lori and the others," Rick insisted. Amelia stared at the other door and she saw Carl and Maggie walk down the stairs.

"Look," she told Rick, pointing over to them.

Rick turned around and saw Maggie walking out traumatized, covered in blood, holding a newborn baby in her arms. "Where's Lori?" Amelia asked. Savannah felt a lump form in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. "Momma?" Amelia asked.

"Lori's gone, baby," Savannah said softly.

Amelia hugged Savannah around the waist. Savannah stroked the top of her daughter's head. Savannah felt her stomach clench to near nausea as she watched Rick break down completely, falling to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. "What the hell happened anyways?" Savannah demanded, "Who set off the alarms?"

"That other inmate, Andrew, was tryin to take control of the prison himself dumbass," Daryl replied.

Daryl gestured toward Oscar. "Oscar over there, shot him with Rick's gun," he added. Savannah looked at him surprised.

"I thought…" she started to say.  
"Bastard probably jumped the fence, only to come back to lure the other walkers in," he replied.

Daryl looked at Amelia and Savannah. "We gotta get stuff for that baby," he told them. Daryl walked over, waving his hand in front of Rick's face but the man was catatonic.

"Rick," Savannah called to him, gripping his shoulders, "Rick, hey."

She tapped his face. "Rick!" she called to him, shaking him, "We ain't done here."

"Chipmunk, I need you to go over by Carl ok?" he asked.

Amelia nodded. "Is Rick going to be okay?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," he replied.

Daryl looked at the baby in Carl's arms as Savannah tried to get Rick's attention. "Let me see the baby," Hershel told them.

"What are we gonna feed it? Got anything a baby would eat?" Daryl asked as they walked over with the baby.

Hershel began to examine the baby. "Good news is she looks healthy, but she needs formula and soon or she won't make it," Hershel told Daryl. Savannah got up from the ground, walking over to them as Daryl shook his head.

"Nope, no way, not here, we ain't losin anybody else. I'm goin for a run," Daryl answered.  
"I'll back you up," Maggie told him.  
"Me too," Glenn answered.  
"Fine, start thinkin of places we can go," Daryl told them.

Daryl turned towards Beth. "Beth," he called to her. Beth walked with him. "Kid just lost his mom, his dad ain't doin so hot," he explained.

"I'll watch out for him," Beth assured him.  
"Glenn, Maggie, vaminos," Daryl called out.

Savannah walked over to Carl, crouching in front of the boy. "Hey, Carl, you okay?" she asked. Carl just stared pass her. "Should we take her inside and get her cleaned up?" she suggested.

"Yea we can put her in the onesie you got her," Beth told him.

Carl just nodded. "You want me to take her?" Savannah asked.

"No," Carl replied, holding his sister closer.  
"Okay, it's okay," Savannah assured him.

Amelia pulled on her friend's arm. "Come on," she insisted. They left the yard to take the baby inside to clean her up as they waited for the others to return with formula for her.

Savannah made sure the water was warm enough before she turned to Carl. "You can sit right here as I give her a bath," she told the boy, patting the table. Carl sat on the table as Savannah started washing the squawking baby. Savannah smiled, stroking the baby's tiny hands. "Look at you, you're so pretty," she cooed to the baby. Amelia watched her mom with a smile. "It's been so long since I even held a baby," Savannah commented.

"I bet Amelia was a beautiful baby," Hershel commented.  
"Oh she was," Savannah said smiling at her daughter.

Beth walked over with a onesie. "My girls were pretty babies," Hershel commented, making Beth glance at him.

"Maybe we could use something for a diaper?" Beth suggested.  
"Like what?" Glenn asked.  
"I dunno," Beth replied.  
"She'll be alright right now," Savannah said smiling.

She picked the baby back up from the tub, drying her off. "Yes, I know, this is horrible," she cooed. Carl just stared silently at his sister. "Let's go say 'hello' to your brother," she said softly, placing her into Carl's arms again. Carl stared at her, holding her close. Amelia sat on the other side of Carl, looking at the baby.

Savannah walked up the stairs and looked out the window when Hershel hobbled up. "How's your head?" he asked.

"It's fine," she replied.  
"Mind if I ask you what you're thinking about?" Hershel asked.

Savannah let out a deep breath. "The last year," she replied.

"I have a feeling it deals with a baby," he commented.

She glanced at him with a sigh. "You read minds," she said with a laugh.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Savannah rubbed the back of her neck. "Hmm and all of the other sins I have committed in this lifetime?" she asked.

"I ain't no preacher," Hershel answered as he sat down.  
"But you are the camp's therapist," she said laughing a little.

She leaned against the wall, looking at him. "I have a lot of secrets, many that will haunt me until the day I die," she told him.

"I know your husband was a horrible man," he answered.  
"Hmm he was more of a monster than the things that chase us," she agreed.  
"You did what you had to do to protect your daughter," he answered.

Savannah wiped a tear from her face. Her throat tightened. "I lost a lot more than anyone might think I did," she told him. Hershel waited patiently. "I lost a baby," she finally admitted, "Bout…six years back." She let out a shaky breath, staring at the floor. "It was my fault," she told Hershel.

"How?" Hershel asked.  
"My stupidity, idiocy even. I was twelve weeks along, was getting ready to tell the father," she replied with a sigh.

She swallowed hard. "I was in the car, driving there. I was finishing my left hand turn at a yellow light. Guy blew through his red light, crashed into my side," she explained.

"That wasn't your fault," he told her.  
"Hmm that's what the emergency room doctor said," she answered.

She played with her bracelet. "I lost the baby in that crash," she told Hershel, "And the father never knew the baby ever existed."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was Daryl?" he asked, making her laugh.  
"Am I really that transparent?" she asked.

Savannah smirked a little. "I loved him at one point you know," she told Hershel. He nodded his head slowly. "Love was never our issue though," she added.

"Sometimes that's all that matters," he answered.

Savannah looked at him. "And sometimes it's just not enough," she told him. Savannah went back downstairs and Hershel watched her walk away.

When Daryl and Maggie returned, Savannah watched as he took the yet to be named baby into his arms to feed her. She smiled a little as Amelia sat on the table, watching her dad. They listened to Carl rattle off names he thought of for his sister, but they could see he wasn't sure about any names. Daryl then looked at the baby in his arms. "You like that? Huh? Little Ass Kicker?" he asked the baby. He looked at the others with a smirk. "Right? That's a good name right?" he asked as they all chuckled. Savannah smiled as she leaned against the wall. "Little Ass Kicker? You like that huh? You like that sweetheart?" he cooed to the baby, making her laugh a little.

Daryl looked up to see Savannah smiling at him. Daryl smiled back and they looked back at the baby in his arms.


	11. Is it Ever Enough

Chapter 11: Is it Ever Enough

Amelia walked through the halls of the prison exploring with her knife in hand. She was swinging her knife back and forth in her hand as she looked around the halls that were just about empty of the bodies. "Amelia," Daryl called out, making her turn around, "What're ya doin down here by yerself?"

"I was just looking," she replied.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on, come back upstairs," he told her. Amelia turned around before following him back upstairs.

"Dad," she murmured.  
"Yeah, Chipmunk?" he asked.  
"Are you and mom ever going to get along for more than a day?" she asked.  
"Yer momma and I have a complicated relationship," he replied.  
"You always say that," Amelia said with a sigh, "If you two love each other so much why aren't you two together?"

Daryl was silent for a minute. "Sweetheart, yerr momma and I have been through a lot of hell together, it either makes or breaks relationships," he told her.

"Why did it break yours?" Amelia asked.

Daryl ran his hand over his face. "How come you just can't let yourselves be happy?" she demanded, "It's not fair." Daryl slowly turned around to look at her.

"Life ain't fair, baby, no matter how much we want it to be," he answered.

Amelia stared at him. "You still love momma," she insisted.

"I never stopped," he answered.  
"You let her marry that horrible guy!" she snapped, "Momma had to always wear makeup because of what he did! She tried to hide it from me, tried ot pretend it didn't happen but it did!"  
"I can't control yer momma's decisions, Amelia. She wanted to marry that man," he answered.

Amelia glared. "You two are so stupid," she muttered.

"Hey, ya don't talk to yer parents like that," Daryl snapped at her.

Amelia just walked up the stairs, searching for anything else than sitting with her parents again.

Savannah was on baby duty, pacing the floor with a crying newborn. "I haven't done this in ten years," she commented.

"Still a natural," Beth commented.

Savannah hummed softly into the baby's ear, rubbing her back gently. "Golden slumbers kiss your eyes…smiles await when you rise…sleep pretty baby, do not cry…and I will sing a lullaby," she sang softly to the baby. She looked over to see Daryl and Amelia standing there.

"Haven't heard you sing in a while," Daryl commented.  
"Haven't had a reason to," she replied, rubbing the baby's back.  
"It's a good look," he quipped.

Savannah rolled her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

After the baby was finally asleep, Savannah sighed as she went back to her room. Daryl walked after her.

Daryl turned his head when he caught Savannah changing. "Nothin ya haven't seen before," she told him. Savannah just smirked as she pulled on a new shirt. "The baby yakked up on me, that I didn't miss," she said laughing a little.

"We need to talk," he replied, leaning against the wall by her room.  
"About?" she asked.  
"Amelia, caught her explorin the basements, came to bring her back and she started giving me attitude," he replied.  
"She's eleven, I'd be surprised if she weren't doing that," she replied.  
"She gave me attitude about me and you," he told her.

Savannah looked at him as she walked back out into the hall. "What about us?" she asked as she sat down on the steps.

"Wants to know why we don't give us another shot," he replied.  
"Ya tell her why?" she asked.  
"Yep," he replied.  
"Then she will have to understand that," she told him.  
"Does she?" he asked.

Savannah lifted her head, pushing her hair from her eyes. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"We have been giving her mixed signals since the day she was born," Daryl answered.  
"Since when are ya all about the relationship talk?" she asked.  
"I'm not," he answered.  
"Then why are we havin it?" she asked.

Savannah pushed her hair from her eyes. "I ain't doin this, Daryl, I just ain't," she answered.

"We have one confused kid," he told her.  
"We have always been complicated," she answered.

Savannah went to walk away when Daryl grabbed her arm. They looked at each other. "Let go," she told him, "I ain't kiddin."

"Ya are either hot or cold with me, frankly, I am tired of it," Daryl answered.  
"Yer either an ass or yer not, don't see me cornering you," she told him.  
"I'm an ass because yer such a bitch," he answered.  
"Well don't we just make a great couple," she said with a glare.

She let out a gasp when he grabbed her by her waist, pinning her up against the wall. "Sick of this fucking bullshit ya been playin since we were kids," he told her, "We ain't kids no more."

"Ya ain't much of a victim here, Daryl Dixon, ya play the same fucking games," she answered with a glare, "And yer right, we ain't kids no more so let's just call this as it is and say 'good day'."  
"That what ya want? Want me to walk away for good?" he said angrily.

Savannah gripped his arms tightly, her head resting on his shoulder. "Why are we so fuckin stupid?" she asked, "Fighting the same fight over and over again." She pulled back.

"Cuz that's how it's always been," he answered, "Pretty sure till the day we die we will fight like cats and dogs."

Savannah rested her hand on the side of his neck, resting her forehead against his as he rested his hands on the wall. "You drive me absolutely nuts," she muttered, making him laugh.

"Yea, but yer the one that keeps comin back for more," he answered.

Savannah lifted her head and Daryl pushed her against the wall, his lips pressed firmly and possessively against hers. Savannah kissed him back, her arms moving tightly around his shoulders as he lifted her up off the floor.

Daryl started kissing and biting at her neck as her hands gripped his vest, trying to pull it off him. She moved her feet down onto the floor, moaning into his mouth when he pressed his hips up against hers, grinding a little bit as his vest dropped to the floor and he started to pull her t-shirt up and over her head. She pushed his vest onto the floor, moving to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Suddenly, they heard someone walk in the room and they realized they weren't alone. Savannah pulled her shirt back down as Daryl glanced over to see Beth walking through. Daryl grabbed his vest as he walked away. Savannah let out a shaky breath, her cheeks were flushed. "I thought you and Daryl weren't together?" Beth asked.

"We're not," Savannah replied, walking in the opposite direction.

Night fell, Savannah found Daryl at his perch. "Hiding up here all night?" she asked.

"Go away," he answered.

She bit her lower lip, sitting on the extra mattress next to him. "One hot make out session and you hide?" she asked.

"Shut up," he answered.

Savannah sat beside him, biting her lower lip. "Daryl," she called to him. Daryl looked at him and she kissed him, her hands holding onto his vest. Daryl kissed her back, moving her back onto the mattress, holding onto her hips as he moved on top of her. Savannah tilted her head back and his lips started kissing her neck, his hands moving along her sides. She pushed her hips up against his, making him grunt against her neck.

Sitting up, he pulled her into his lap and her arms moved around his neck as he held her close, his hand resting on the back of her neck. His thumb moved along her jaw as he pulled back, his mouth trailing down her neck again as his hands pushed her shirt up. She pulled her shirt off before kissing him deeply again after undoing the buttons on his shirt. He nipped along her neck, making her moan in pleasure softly as his hands ground into hers even harder. "Daryl," she sighed into the air.

Savannah pushed him back onto his mattress laying down on top of him as his arms moved around her back as they pulled off each other's clothes. Their hands gliding over familiar territory, reintroducing themselves to each other's bodies. Moving her back onto her back, he moved between her thighs. She pulled him down, kissing him deeply to muffle their groans as they reached their climaxes. He collapsed on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her but Savannah pulled him down on top of her, welcoming his weight. He held her close, he kissed her jaw gently. Savannah nuzzled his neck, smiling softly.

After a few minutes, he moved behind her, holding her close as they fell asleep wrapped tightly around each other.

The next morning, Savannah was taking her turn with the baby that Carl had just named Judith. She looked up as Daryl walked in with his crossbow. "Hi, daddy," Amelia greeted.

"Hey, baby," Daryl said smiling, kissing the top of her head, "Sleep good?"  
"Yeah, are you going for a run?" Amelia asked.  
"Yep, we are running low on a few things," Daryl replied.  
"Can I go?" Amelia asked.

Daryl strapped his crossbow over his back. "No, I need ya to stay here with your momma," he replied. Amelia frowned. Daryl looked at Savannah. "Need anythin?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Daryl smiled at the baby in her arms. "Hey, Little Ass Kicker, you be good," he cooed to the baby. Savannah smiled at him. "Still a good look on you," he told her before walking away. Savannah watched him walk away and let out a deep breath.

When he came back with their supplies, he found her making her rounds around the site. After handing the supplies over to the others, he walked outside. Savannah was staring out at the walkers making their way out of the trees. "Whatcha thinkin bout?" he asked as he stood next to her.

"That I know why we never worked out," she replied.  
"And why's that?" he asked.

Savannah pushed her bangs form her eyes. "Because I lied to ya, a lot," she replied.

"I wasn't much of an honest person myself yknow," he answered.  
"Hmm, what's gonna stop us from doing that to each other again?" she asked.  
"We got nothin to lie about," he replied.

Daryl looked at her. "Unless you do," he added. Savannah looked at him. "I see ya with Little Ass Kicker, there's something different bout ya, can never pinpoint it. Even the last time we dated before you married that jackass there was somethin different," he explained. He pulled on her arm, having her walk with him.

"We didn't work last time because I didn't want it to," she replied.  
"Why?" he asked.

Savannah pushed her bangs from her eyes, sighing. She pressed her knuckles against the bar of the gate. "Vannah, ya gotta start talkin to me," he told her.

"Look who's talkin, the King of Silence," she answered.

Savannah looked at him. "I made a mistake when we were together last time," she told him. Daryl stared at her quizzically.

"What, ya cheat on me? That why ya married that asshat?" he asked.  
"No I didn't cheat," she answered as she started walking again.  
"Then, what?" he asked.

Savannah rubbed the back of her neck. "The day of the accident, I was on my way to yer job, I had something to tell you," she replied. She swung her knife around as she thought of how to do this. She saw a walker pressing its face up against the fence. Taking her knife, she stabbed it through the fence and the walker dropped dead. Savannah started cleaning her knife. "I was coming to tell ya…tell ya tha I was pregnant. I had been waitin to tell ya because we had two false alarms and that miscarriage at 6 weeks. So at 12 weeks I figured it was alright to tell ya," she explained.

She kicked up dirt as she stared at the knife in her hands, turning it slowly in her hands. "Then the accident," he murmured.

"Yep," she replied, "I told the doc not to tell ya because…ya didn't know in the first place. Why make ya grieve over something ya didn't know about in the first place?"  
"Ya didn't have to suffer through it alone," he told her.

Savannah glanced at him. Daryl reached out, his arm draping over her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. "Ya didn't have to do it alone," he repeated. He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her close as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arm moving around his back.


	12. Broken Promises

Chapter 12: Broken Promises

Savannah was working on her to do list when Amelia walked over to her mother, bending down to help her clean up breakfast dishes. The prison was quiet, a little too quiet for Savannah's taste. "Mom, do you miss home?" she asked.

"Which home is that, baby?" Savannah asked.  
"Atlanta, that apartment we lived in," Amelia replied.  
"Ya talkin bout the one we lived in when ya were barely old enough to sleep in a regular bed," Savannah commented, "Ya remember that ratty place?"  
"It is one of my favorite memories," Amelia replied as she started to wash the dishes.

Savannah pushed the hair from her daughter's eyes. "I remember ya worked at that pet store and daddy worked on motorcycles, tryin to work it out," she murmured.

"We're workin it out now, sweetheart," Savannah answered, "Yer daddy and I were different people then."

Amelia smiled up at her mother. Savannah kissed the top of her head before leaving her to do the chores.

Walking outside, she found Daryl cleaning his crossbow. "Quiet day," she commented, making him look up.

"Hmm," he answered as he examined one of his arrows.

Savannah was silent as she took a seat on the table, watching him. "Ya have a lot on your mind today," she commented, pushing the hair that was starting to fall in front of his eyes.

"Just the usual bullshit," he replied simply.

Savannah nodded her head slowly as they sat in silence. While other couples liked to talk, or just hold onto each other, this was how Savannah and Daryl always liked to enjoy each other's company. The silence, but close together. "Whatever happens, we can do this," she told him. Daryl looked up at her. "I ain't goin anywhere," she murmured. Daryl reached up, his hand resting on her thigh.

"I ain't leavin," he answered.

Savannah smirked when he suddenly pulled her in front of him, standing up so he was standing between her knees. She rested her hands on his chest. "For once it's quiet," he commented, making her chuckle a little.

"But there are others here," she pointed out.  
"So?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, pressing against his chest. "Easy there," she told him, "No need to get all excited now." Daryl just smirked as he backed away. Savannah just touched his cheek lightly. She walked away, making him sigh. "Cock tease," he called out.

"Come by my room later, I'll fix that," she answered as she continued walking with a smirk.

Daryl watched her leave, rubbing the back of his neck with a deep breath.

Savannah looked at her bracelet when Amelia walked up. "I'm done with my chores," she told her mother.

"Okay, you can go find Carl, maybe you can get him out of his slump," she answered.

Amelia went back inside and Savannah let out a deep breath, pushing her hair from her eyes. She leaned against the wall and sighed when she saw Daryl walk back in. The two of them just shared a private smile before she went to get more chores done.

Savannah let out a deep breath when Daryl walked over to her. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hi," she answered.

She looked over at him. "So, I have to go," he told her.

"Where?" she asked.  
"Not sure, this woman came in here said my brother took Glenn and Maggie," he replied.

Savannah felt her blood run ice cold in her veins. "Your brother's alive?" She asked.

"Guess so," he replied.

Savannah swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "I know Merle and ya never got along," he commented.

"That's the understatement of the century, Daryl," she replied.

Daryl stared at her quizzically. "He's my brother," he told her.

"Yeah, I know," she answered.

She let out a deep breath. "Go get Glenn and Maggie," she told him as she went to walk away.

"I've been searchin for my brother," he reminded her.

She turned around to look at him. "Daryl, I'm not going to make you pick between us and your brother," she told him. She stood there. "I just hope you'd make a wise decision about when it comes to everyone and yourself," she added.

"Merle never hurt ya," he answered.  
"He wasn't very kind either, face it, Daryl. When it comes to yer brother, he wants what ya got, always," she told him, "It's been that way all our lives."  
"And what do ya think he wants that I got?" he asked.  
"You got a kid and a loyal woman," Savannah replied, "Think about it, but for now ya need to get Glenn and Maggie back, alive."

Daryl pulled on her arm, pulling her to him. "Hey, I'm comin back," he told her.

"Promise?" she asked smirking.  
"Fuck, you ask for a lot, woman," he answered.

Savannah smiled as she moved her arms around his back. "I just want you back," she replied. Daryl pulled her a little closer, kissing her. Savannah kissed him back, her arms moving around his neck.

"Daryl!" Rick called out.

Savannah pulled back, pushing him away. "Go, now," she told him, fixing his vest. Daryl smirked.

"Chipmunk! Yer dad's leavin!" Daryl called out as he grabbed his crossbow.

Amelia ran over, hugging him around the waist. "Ya be good for yer momma, I'll be back soon," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," she answered.  
"Love ya, Chipmunk," he told her.  
"Love you, daddy," she answered.

Daryl kissed her head one more time before he went down the hill to leave with the others. Savannah rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders and let out a deep breath.

Two days later, a few people needing help were now being locked up until Rick returned. Savannah gave Carl the responsibility of keeping an eye on them. "MOM! THEY'RE BACK!" Amelia shouted excitedly running outside. Savannah rushed outside as Carol was opening the gate to let them in.

Savannah rushed down the hill only to see Rick returning with the woman, an injured Glenn, and a very quiet Maggie. Yet Daryl was nowhere to be found. "Where's Daryl?" she asked. Rick glanced at her. "What happened?" she asked.

"The Governor had him captive, we had to go back for him. When we saved him, he broke his brother out too," he replied.

Savannah didn't need to know anymore. "He left with Merle," she concluded.

"Yeah," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. "Savannah…" Rick started to say.

"Don't worry about me, Rick, just don't," she told him.

Savannah held onto Amelia's hand. "Where's dad?" Amelia asked.

"He's with his brother," Savannah replied.  
"Is he coming back?" Amelia asked.  
"I don't know," Savannah replied.

Savannah shook her head. "Damn you, Daryl Dixon," she muttered under her breath, "Just damn you."

That night, Savannah stared at where she and Daryl used to sleep on his perch. With a glare, she picked up the mattresses and threw them up against the wall. "You can't blame him for wanting to be with his brother," Carol commented.

"Nope, but I can blame him that he chose that man over his daughter," Savannah answered, "He picked danger over safety. We need him and he left us all."

She looked at Carol. "He chose his brother over his own life," she told Carol, "That's what he chose." She went back downstairs to her room.

"That's his blood," Carol pointed out.  
"So is Amelia," Savannah answered.

Savannah looked at Carol. "That little girl thinks the world of him, he forgets that. Whenever things get real he gets scared," she told Carol, "That's one of Daryl Dixon's biggest flaws. Things get real, he runs back to his brother." Savannah shook her head. "He's made his choice, we gotta live with it," she finished before going to her room.


	13. Get Out

Chapter 13: Get Out

Savannah was sharpening her knives while Michonne watched her. "You and Merle's brother had a thing?" Michonne asked.

"We have an eleven-year-old, what do ya think?" Savannah asked.

Savannah checked her knife, twisting it around in her hands careful not to slice her finger on the freshly sharpened blade. Taking it, she threw it and Michonne watched as it embedded itself into the piece of wood she had set up as a target practice. Savannah sharpened another knife, doing the same with each one. "I'm not sure if you're preparing those for the Governor or someone else," Michonne commented.

"Nah, I wouldn't waste a knife on Daryl Dixon," she replied, "As much as that man pisses me off, I couldn't hurt 'im even if I wanted to."

Michonne nodded her head slowly. "You love him," she stated. Savannah couldn't help but bark a laugh.

"Us Laurel women don't love," she answered.  
"Really?" Michonne asked.  
"We love our children, we love our mommas, but our men? We just pick those," Savannah replied.  
"So you picked Daryl Dixon," Michonne answered.

Savannah pulled her knives out of the target. "I did the big white weddin thing, tried to do the society way," Savannah told her, "There's a reason why we don't put rings on our fingers." Savannah held her knife out to Michonne. "And frankly, society could've kissed my ass then and it can now," she added.

"That's why you picked him?" Michonne asked.  
"I picked him because he gives me a challenge, as much as I want to throttle him in his sleep because of it," Savannah replied.

Savannah gave her a smirk. "And he gave me an awesome kid," she added. Michonne looked over to see Amelia talking with Carl and Beth while Beth was holding Judith. "Yep, but one thing that bugs me about that man, is that he runs when things get too real for him," she commented, "I may have left the last time, but that's one against the five other times."

Michonne looked back at her as she leaned against the wall. "What's his greatest flaw is leavin, his greatest strength is he does show up when ya need 'im," she finished.

"He was there then when your daughter was born," Michonne commented.  
"There? Man delivered her in his pickup because it was raining, power was out, and we ain't had none of those cell phones, couldn't afford them so had no way of calling for help," Savannah replied.

Savannah chuckled at herself. "Redneck birth to boot with my kid's already redneck family," she added.

"If it weren't for your family traditions you explained earlier I would've been surprised there wasn't a shotgun wedding," Michonne quipped.

The two women laughed together when Rick walked down the stairs. "Savannah," he called to her. Savannah rubbed the back of her neck, grabbing her knives before leaving.

Going outside, Savannah walked over to help Carol and Axel prepare for an attack they're not sure would even come. Amelia ran outside to be with her mother as Savannah rested her hand on her shoulder. "My brother had a real money problem," she heard Axel say.

"What makes you say that?" Carol asked.  
"He wouldn't lend me any," Axel replied.

The three of them chuckled at his statement. "One that time son-" Axel started to say when a shot rang out.

"Down, down!" Savannah told her daughter, pushing her to the ground, covering her head.

Savannah covered her daughter as the bullets rained down around them. "Run, Amelia, go, now!" Savannah told her as they got up, "Zigzag baby!" Amelia listened to her mother as they zigzagged and the bullets barely missing her. Savannah let out a shout, feeling a bullet graze her thigh, sending her to the ground.

"MOMMA!" Amelia screamed.

Savannah rolled onto her back after Carl threw her a gun, firing it at the watch tower. "Shit," she hissed as she rolled across the ground, going underneath one of the bleachers. She fired again at the watch tower as the bullets kept coming. "Dammit, dammit," she muttered.

"MOM!" Amelia screamed.  
"STAY BACK!" Savannah shouted at her.

Savannah rolled to her feet, holding her thigh as she went to get Hershel out of the field. "MOM!" Amelia shouted.

"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!" Savannah shouted at her daughter.

She aimed her gun towards the Governor, her bullets just barely missing him. "Hershel!" she called out when the rain of bullets suddenly stopped. Moving quickly, she grabbed his arm when suddenly a truck started speeding down the road towards the gate. "What the fuck…" she trailed off. Her eyes went wide when the truck crashed through the gate.

The truck opened its backdoor and then walkers made their way into the fields. "Come on, Hershel, we gotta go," she told him as she helped him up.

Amelia had her gun in her hand, running past Carol. "AMELIA!" Carol shouted.

Amelia ran into the field, firing her gun at a walker that was getting close to her mother and Hershel. "AMELIA RAY!" Savannah shouted at her daughter.

"We don't get itme to argue, momma!" Amelia answered as she helped them up the hill.

Savannah ducked when a bullet nearly hit her. "Amelia, get Hershel up that hill and ya don't come back for me, ya hear?" Savannah told her.

"Momma…" Amelia started to say.  
"Amelia Ray, I gotta get Rick out of that field ya got a job to do, do it!" Savannah ordered.

Savannah looked back at Michonne to see her trying to shoot the Governor. She let out a deep breath, aiming her gun at the guard tower again. "Go!" she ordered. Amelia helped Hershel up the hill as Savannah ran back into the field to help Rick.

Daryl came out of the trees with his crossbow ready when he saw walkers surrounding Rick. Holding his crossbow up, he fired and killed the walker that was in front of Rick.

Savannah made it out of the gate, throwing her knife at a walker that was sneaking up behind Daryl. Daryl turned around to see the dead walker behind him. "We gotta get outta here," Merle told them. Savannah ripped her knife out of the walker's head held her throbbing leg as they went back towards the prison.

Getting inside and locking up the gate, Amelia gasped to see Daryl. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, running over to him. Daryl hugged her tightly.

"Ya okay, Chipmunk?" he asked.

She nodded, hugging him tighter. "Let me have a look at that," Hershel told Savannah.

"It's just a scratch," She answered as she sat down.  
"A scratch is a lot more dangerous these days," Hershel pointed out.

Daryl looked over as Hershel examined the wound on Savannah's leg. "Ya got hit?" he asked, "Ya okay?"

"What's it matter to ya?" she asked with a glare.

Savannah looked at Hershel. "Well, doc, am I gonna live?" she quipped, smirking at the older man, making him chuckle.

"You need a few stitches, but you'll live," he replied.

Savannah let out a sigh as Beth walked over with the suture kit and Hershel started stitching up her leg.

Later, Savannah was laying in her bunk when she heard someone walk. "I ain't ready to talk to you, Dixon, go away," she ordered.

"You turned my little brother into a pussy," Merle stated, making her sit up, "Well he always been a pussy when yer around. Shoulda known ya'd be back."  
"Ya always got your panties in a twist when it comes to me, Merle," she answered, "Get outta my room."  
"What did I ever do to ya?" Merle asked.  
"Let me grab my list and we can go through it one by one," she answered, "Yer an asshole but yer brother still turns to ya more than me."  
"Little bitter bout some brotherly love?" he quipped.  
"Brotherly love my ass, ya left him with that monster," she answered with a glare.

She stood a little closer to him, her shoulders squared. "When in those years ya were gone, he come to my house at night with fresh bruises and sometimes a bloodied lip that I had to stitch myself," she hissed.

"He never told me…" Merle answered.  
"Why would he?" she demanded, "I was all he had, then ya come back in his life and I didn't matter anymore."

She glared at him. "I was just the girl he fucked his pain away with, yer his brother, he picks ya every time," she added, "Now would ya kindly GET OUT!" She pushed Merle backwards. "OUT!" she shouted again.

"Savannah…" Merle started to say.

Savannah whipped out her knife. "I ain't tellin ya again!" she spat. With that, Merle left and Savannah lied back down on her cot with her back facing the door.

Night fell, Savannah was sitting outside staring at the new hoard of walkers in their field. She pulled her good kne up to her chest. She let out a deep breath, pinching the the bridge of her nose. "They ain't gonna let him in," Daryl told her. Savannah just stared at the trees.

"I ain't ready to talk to you, Daryl, so just go away," she replied.

She glanced at him. "And ya know that's bullshit, because he saved Rick's life, that's gonna change his mind," she told him.

"He saved mine too," Daryl answered.  
"Wow, one thing that didn't involve himself in twenty years," she muttered.  
"That ain't fair," he answered.  
"Is it?" she asked, looking at him.

Standing up, she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him. "Ya wanna know why I despise yer brother so much?" she demanded, "Why he despises me? I'm a threat to him that's why he hates my ass. I hate his ass because that man tells ya to jump ya ask 'how high' and leave me behind like I mean nothin."

"That ain't true," he answered.  
"Really?" she asked, "What was the other day when ya left with him?"

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya pick him, subconsciously I ain't enough for ya, like it or not we are a family now. We will be for the rest of our lives because we share a kid together. Maybe we should just call this as it is so I can stop being disappointed." Savannah went to go back inside whne Daryl grabbed her arm. "Daryl, stop grabbing my arm," she told him, "One day yer just gonna lose the hand."

"Just shut up for five minutes," he told her before he yanked her close and pressed his lips against hers.

Savannah shoved him off her. "Let's get one things straight here, Vannah, I'd kill for ya, have done it for the past year now if that ain't proof enough. I stuck around when Amelia was born, I ain't fucking perfect," he told her.

"I ain't either, I don't want ya to be perfect, I want ya to give a shit when yer hurtin me!" she spat.  
"I do give a shit, one of the reasons why I came back," he replied.

Savannah shook her head slowly. "A kiss won't heal what ya did," she told him, "I'm tired of being second fiddle to yer brother." With that, she turned and limped back inside while Daryl sat on the table with a sigh.


End file.
